Teddy Soledad
by TheDarkestHours
Summary: Tuvo mil historias y olvidó olvidarles... Owen no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ella estaba aquí, Teddy. ¿Qué pasó con Teddy después de dejar Seattle? ¿Qué pasará ahora que está de regreso? Los años y experiencias de Teddy en Alemania hasta su regreso a Seattle. U/A *Versión en español de "Life After You"*
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**

 **Ok, aunque no es la primera vez que escribo algo, sí es la primera vez que me animo a publicarlo. Comencé a escribir este justo después de que Teddy se fue (sufrí tanto) y lo terminé aproximadamente después de que Cristina también se fue. Así que sí, ya está algo viejo. Pero cuando me enteré que Teddy volvía mi inspiración regresó así que decidí agregar unos cuanto capítulos mas (actualmente tengo ya 8 terminados). Aun no sé si dejar el final que ya había escrito o adaptarlo a lo que está pasando actualmente en Grey's.**

 **Dicho lo anterior, en caso de decidir dejar el final que ya tengo escrito si son fans de Owen/Amelia no creo que éste fic sea para ustedes (:/) y no me lo tomen a mal, Amelia me cae muy, muy bien, pero no la amo tanto como amaba a Teddy (y a Cristina) cuando esto fue escrito ella ni siquiera figuraba en el mapa de Grey's.**

 **Así que por favor, si alguien quiere leer el resto de esta historia hágamelo saber con un like, follow o mejor aún con un comentario. Así sea una sola persona interesada en leerlo por respeto a ella/el continuaré hasta el final.**

 **N/A 2**

 **La inspiración para este fic nació después de escuchar la canción "Lola Soledad" del cantante español Alejandro Sanz, me hizo pensar en lo sola y deprimida que seguramente estaría Teddy en Alemania.**

 **Al igual, cada capítulo está inspirado por el título y/o frase de alguna canción.**

Capítulo 1

 **Alone Again, Naturally** …

 _But as if to knock me down, reality came around, and without so much, as a mere touch cut me into little pieces..._

" _Estás despedida, está hecho"_

Las palabras de Owen resonaban en su cabeza una, y otra, y otra vez y por más que Teddy cerrara fuertemente los ojos o tapara sus oídos con la almohada aún no tenía muy claro si el frío de Alemania, la falta de sueño o el hambre la hacían sentir como si estuviese de nuevo en aquella oficina en la que una vez más Owen había decidido el rumbo de su vida, pero lo peor de todo fue que, una vez más, ella se lo permitió.

Al principio era decisiones que para ella no tenía mucha importancia, o mejor dicho era más cómodo que Owen las tomara por ella, por ejemplo comprar o no aquel coche, ir o no de vacaciones, salir o no de fiesta con amigos, etc, etc, etc. Sin embargo esas pequeñas decisiones que ella consideraba insignificantes le dieron a Owen el poder, sin ella saberlo, de hacer cambios más significativos en su vida.

La primera vez fue después del 9/11, cuando Teddy tenía dudas sobre unirse o no al cuerpo médico en Bagdad; Owen fue muy persuasivo al grado de hacerle ver la guerra como una potencial aventura entre amigos, así que sin pensarlo más Teddy se dirigió a las oficinas de reclutamiento y a las pocas semanas estaba en un avión rumbo a Bagdad sin saber en la pesadilla que se convertiría aquella "aventura", como Owen lo había planteado, pesadilla que la persigue hasta el día de hoy.

La segunda vez fue cuando recibió aquella llamada en la que Owen la invitaba a una entrevista de trabajo para unirse al staff del Seattle Grace Mercy West, _con las mejores personas y el mejor equipo_ , o al menos esas habían sido sus palabras. Aquella fue probablemente la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida, pero una vez más ¿Cómo decirle a Owen que no? Tal vez ese era su problema, amarlo tanto que no le importaba poner sus deseos y necesidades a un lado solo por darle gusto a Owen, pero justamente esa llamada fue la que, ingenuamente le hizo pensar _"Ahora sí, esta es mi oportunidad, nuestra oportunidad de estar finalmente juntos"_ poco o nada sabía del verdadero motivo de su llamada, nada más y nada menos que un regalo, disfrazado como "mentor" para su novia, Cristina Yang.

Sin embargo, está vez Teddy no iba ceder ante Owen, el ejército la había cambiado, la guerra la había cambiado así que simplemente con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió aceptar la realidad, Owen amaba a alguien más y ella simplemente no se rebajaría a rogar por su amor, y al final ella admitió que las cosas tomaron un rumbo positivo Owen y ella volvieron a ser amigos, además de ganarse el respeto y la admiración de su pupila, Cristina, al final la decisión de quedarse en Seattle no fue tan mala, o al menos eso pensaba Teddy.

Aquello solo era la punta del iceberg… Poco a poco todos los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su mente, como una gran tormenta de arena de la que por más que tratará no podía escapar, Teddy apretaba más los ojos y la almohada contra sus oídos agitando su cabeza pensando que así pararía la tormenta, pensando que así se irían los recuerdos pero no, lo único que conseguía era reavivarlos, estaban ahí, los recuerdos, estaba ahí, él, Henry.

Sus ojos verde jade, brillantes aún en la peor de las circunstancias, su sonrisa, su voz, el timbre de su voz en que decía _"Te amo"_ o cuando por las mañanas le susurraba al oído _"Buongiorno, Principessa"_ después de haber quedado completamente enamorado y conmovido con "La Vida es Bella" y declarar que desde ese momento era su película preferida.

De golpe, Teddy se levantó de la cama arrojando la almohada hasta el otro extremo de la habitación al tiempo que dejaba salir desde el fondo de sus entrañas un grito de dolor que nadie escucharía, bueno, casi nadie, aunque a Teddy le costara aceptarlo no estaba sola, nunca más lo estaría, aunque Henry físicamente ya no estaría más con ella, si lo estaría una parte de él.

Teddy pensaba que en todos los años que llevaba como cirujana y tras haber sobrevivido a una guerra conocía perfectamente la injusticia, pero ¿Qué clase de Dios enviaría a un bebé con una madre como ella?

 _"Estás hecho, estás despedida, empaca tus cosas"_

Una vez más aquella frase, aquella noche, Teddy aún no lograba procesar lo que acababa de pasar cuando estúpidamente decidió abrir el sobre del laboratorio clínico que llevaba aproximadamente 3 semanas olvidado en el cajón de su escritorio.

La poca estabilidad que aún quedaba en ella quedó destruida en un instante.

POSITIVO

 _Positivo_ , Teddy estaba embarazada, en ese momento una avalancha de emociones pasaron por ella, pero la que más prevaleció sin duda fue el miedo ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de cría a un hijo en el estado emocional en que se encontraba? Teddy pensaba que una vez más la vida se reía de ella, la vida y sus ironías. Justo en ese momento Teddy decidió empacar sus cosas y dejar de una vez y para siempre Seattle, irse a Alemania, empezar de nuevo.

Así que aquí se encontraba ella, en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Landstuhl, a las 4:30 a. m. llorando por su difundo marido, Henry, que nunca conocería la alegría de ser padre, llorando por el pobre bebé en su vientre, llorando por ella, por su suerte. Aquella noche Teddy lloró como nunca había llorado antes, lloró hasta que no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar, hasta que su cabeza punzaba con fuerza y su garganta ardía. Y así, cuando su cuerpo se quedó seco de lágrimas y energía sucumbió ante un inquieto sueño.

 _In my hour of need, I truly am indeed, alone again, naturally._

 **¿Entonces? ¿Alguien interesado en que continúe?**

 ***Canción: Alone Again, Naturally – Gilbert O'Sullivan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 **Mi soledad y yo**.

 _Por favor, cuando puedas llámame, que mi soledad y yo sin ti no nos llevamos bien..._

 _"Buongiorno, Principessa"._

Teddy sentía el tibio y reconfortante aliento de Henry en su oído, su voz aún ronca por tanto dormir resonaba en sus oídos al tiempo que la arrastraba de la inconsciencia hacia un nuevo día.

 _"Buongiorno, Principessa. Amor, despierta"._

A pesar de que Teddy por alguna razón luchaba por permanecer dormida, la voz de Henry en conjunto con los besos que recorrían desde su sien hasta sus hombros hacía imposible la tarea. Pero había algo más, algo estaba fuera de lugar, poco a poco la voz de Henry se iba haciendo más y más tenue ante el estridente sonido de algo que Teddy aún no podía identificar.

 _"Buongiorno, Principessa... Buongiorno, Principessa... Buongiorno, Princi..."._

Y de repente, así como había llegado el dulce sonido de su voz éste desapareció sustituido por el estridente timbre del teléfono que logró sacar a Teddy del mejor de los sueños que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe Teddy se topó con la cruda realidad; Henry no estaba a su lado, ella estaba sola. El tiemble del teléfono seguía sonando, casi como queriéndole decir que contestara lo antes posible, que era urgente que levantara la bocina, que alguien tenía algo importante que decirle pero Teddy simplemente permaneció acostada, mirando al techo esperando a que el teléfono dejara de sonar y así fue, pocos segundos después la casa volvió a quedar en completo silencio, salvo por el ruido de la lluvia nocturna que golpeaba en su ventana.

Pocos minutos después el teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez logró sacar a Teddy de su estupor, levantándose lentamente se sentó al filo de la cama mirando los números rojos del reloj que estaba sobre la cómoda junto a su cama, 3:15 a. m., ya con su cabeza más despejada pensó _"¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? Casi nadie sabe el número de mi casa"._

Con paso lento Teddy se dirigió a la sala para tomar el teléfono, esperando que en el trayecto quien fuera que solicitara hablar con ella desistiera, pero no fue así. Con la mano temblorosa Teddy tomo el teléfono.

"Teddy Altman". Su voz, a pesar del sueño y el temblor de su cuerpo logró sonar firme y clara.

"¡Teddy! Oh por Dios, por fin contestas el teléfono".

Sin necesidad de introducciones Teddy supo de inmediato quien era, Owen, quien a diferencia de ella, su voz sonaba ansiosa y acelerada.

"¡Owen! ¿Qué tal? ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? Sobre todo a esta hora de la madrugada ¿Sí sabes que son las tres de la mañana aquí en Alemania?" A pesar de que en las últimas semanas Teddy no había logrado entablar una conversación de más de 5 minutos con alguien se sorprendió al escucharse tan segura de sí misma, sobre actuada incluso, solo esperaba que su tono convenciera a Owen de que todo estaba bien.

"¡Es verdad! Perdón Teddy, perdón, lo olvidé por completo pero desde hace más de un mes que he intentado localizarte sin éxito, no sabes lo difícil que fue conseguir tu número telefónico, llamé a MEDCOM y transfirieron mi llamada al Centro Médico Regional pero ahí no pudieron darme mucha información sobre tu paradero, incluso me dijeron que aún no te integrabas al puesto como directora, Teddy ¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué aún no estás ejerciendo en Landstuhl?".

Las palabras de Owen eran apresuradas, con un timbre alarmante en su voz, con lo cansada que Teddy estaba por poco y no pudo distinguir lo que Owen decía, pero su última pregunta la hizo sentir un gélido escalofrío recorriendo desde la nuca hasta la punta de sus pies. Su primer pensamiento fue _"Oh, Owen, si tan solo supieras lo que pasa conmigo"_ pero solo se limitó a contestar con falso positivismo. "Oh, es una larga historia que no querrás oír, pero en fin, tú fuiste quien llamó ¿A que debo la sorpresa?".

Tras unos segundos, que en el silencio de la fría noche parecía horas para Teddy, Owen por fin respondió. "Necesitaba hablar con alguien, no con alguien en realidad, contigo"

Por un momento Teddy sintió como el coraje crecía en su pecho, pensando _"Claro, primero me mandas al otro lado del mundo y ahora quieres hablar conmigo"_ pero así como llegó la rabia la preocupación la sustituyó ¿Qué podría estar pasando con Owen para mover cielo y tierra con tal de localizarla?

"O-oh, y ¿De qué querías hablar?" está vez su voz era suave, casi susurrando.

Owen dejó salir un profundo suspiro y contestó "La verdad que es algo terrible pasó en Seattle y necesitaba hablar contigo, aunque supongo que ya te enteraste de lo ocurrido, todo mundo lo sabe".

 _"Oh no, no más malas noticias"_ Teddy pensó, es que ¿Acaso ese hospital está maldito o algo? Aunque no quería saber nada más de nadie y mucho menos malas noticias al final la duda la estaba matando, por lo que con mucho cuidado respondió "Owen ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué pasó? No he sabido nada de nadie desde que dejé América".

"¿Cómo? ¿No te enteraste? Teddy ¡Salió en todos los periódicos! Fue una pesadilla, el jet que transportaba al equipo de cirujanos que fue a California para realizar una cirugía se desplomó en medio del bosque" Las últimas palabras de Owen prácticamente fueron gritos de enojo ¿Cómo era posible que Teddy no supiera nada de lo ocurrido?

Teddy se quedó helada "Espera… ¿Te refieres al jet que transportaba a Cristina, Arizona y el resto del equipo?".

"¡Ese mismo, Teddy! Y lo peor no fue eso..." Owen se tomó una pausa para elegir las siguientes palabras, al parecer Teddy no sabía del accidente y mucho menos que Mark y Lexie habían muerto y después de cómo había manejado la noticia de la muerte de Henry no estaba seguro de si quería repetir la experiencia, al final no tuvo otro remedio "Mark y Lexie..." una pausa, un segundo, luego otro.

"¡Mark y Lexie qué, Owen!" Dijo Teddy casi gritando.

"Lexie murió a los poco minutos del desplome y Mark unas semanas después".

Teddy se quedó en blanco, no podía pensar, no podía hablar, sentía y escuchaba su corazón latiendo en su garganta y sus oídos.

"Además Arizona..." Esta vez al escuchar el nombre de la que una vez fue su mejor amiga y confidente Teddy por fin pudo recuperar su voz "¡¿Qué pasó con Arizona?! Por favor, dímelo Owen" sus palabras eran urgentes al tiempo que sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas.

"Tranquila, tranquila, Arizona está viva pero... perdió una pierna en el accidente" Owen respondió solemnemente.

"No es posible, no es posible" Teddy repetía una y otra vez. "¿Y Cristina? ¿Cómo están Cristina y los demás?"

"Cristina, Meredith y Derek están bien, dentro de lo que cabe, ya ha pasado un poco más de un mes desde aquello y poco a poco se están recuperando"

Dos mes, hace casi dos meses que había dejado el Seattle Grace Mercy West sin mirar atrás y hace casi cuatro meses que Henry había muerto en ese mismo lugar, dejándola sola, bueno, no sola del todo, por un momento en medio de la conmoción de la llamada Teddy se permitió un momento para dedicarle un pensamiento al bebé que crecía en su vientre y en quien no había pensado mucho desde que supo de su existencia, lentamente mientras con una mano sostenía fuertemente el teléfono, con la otra frotaba suaves círculos sobre el pequeño bulto en su abdomen. De repente, la realización de lo ocurrido la golpeó con fuerza, ella estaba destinada es estar en ese jet, ella era la cirujana cardiotorácica encargada del caso y no Cristina, después de unos segundos Owen escuchó que Teddy susurraba algo, pero no podía entender bien qué era lo que decía.

"Perdón Teddy, pero no te escuché muy bien" Dijo Owen.

"Tuve que haber sido yo, fue mi culpa, Cristina de no debió estar ahí" Dijo Teddy si ninguna emoción en su voz.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Teddy no! Para, no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie ¿Me entiendes? Las cosas pasan, los accidentes pasan, por ningún motivo quiero que te culpes por lo que pasó ¿Está claro?" Owen quería decir más pero en ese momento su localizador comenzó a sonar, "Lo siento Teddy pero tengo que irme, está por llegar una ambulancia y por favor, prométeme que seguiremos en contacto".

"Ok" Fue todo lo que Teddy pudo decir antes de que se cortara la llamada. Una vez más el silencio y el frío invadieron sus sentidos, dejándose caer en el sillón y llevando sus rodillas hacía su pecho Teddy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar; Mark y Lexie muertos, Arizona sin una pierna... ¡Dios, ¿Por qué?! Y por más que ella trataba de grabarse en la cabeza las tranquilizadoras palabras de Owen que le aseguraban que nada de esto era su culpa, una parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que pasó, sobre todo a Cristina, quien no tenía por qué está ahí, era ella la que debía haber muerto en el bosque y no Lexie quien tenía una vida y un futuro brillante por delante, era ella, Teddy, tal vez así podía estar de nuevo con Henry; ese fue el último pensamiento en su cabeza antes de sucumbir ante su ya habitual sueño sin descanso.

 ***Canción: Mi Soledad Y Yo – Alejandro Sanz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 **Vuelvo a verte**

 _Vuelvo a verte otra vez, vuelvo a respirar profundo..._

* * *

Teddy despertó con una sensación cálida en todo su cuerpo, poco a poco abrió los ojos para cerrarlos de golpe otra vez, la luz del Sol la cegaban después de casi 12 horas seguidas dormida. A pesar de que la temperatura probablemente no pasaba los 5C° era un hermoso día soleado, algo extremadamente raro para esa época del año en Alemania. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Teddy se permitió disfrutar el momento aunque no duró mucho.

Habían pasado 15 días desde la llamada de Owen y aunque le prometió que se mantendría en contacto y que haría todo lo posible por contactar a Arizona y saber de su situación, en todos esos días no había contestado ni un solo correo ni contestado una sola llamada. Una parte de ella le decía que era mejor así, suficiente drama había ya en su vida como para seguir el drama de gente que, para ella, había quedado atrás, pero otra parte temía que si llamaba a Owen, él volviera con aquella pregunta _"¿Está todo bien?, ¿Por qué aún no estás_ _ejerciendo en Landstuhl?"_ _._

Hacía más de un mes que la única tarea de Teddy era ir martes y jueves a terapia psicológica con la Dra. Wilson. A excepción de esos días Teddy prácticamente no salía de su casa, ni siquiera para comprar comida. Todo comenzó al presentarse en El Centro Médico Regional, los directivos lo notaron de inmediato, la Doctora Theodora Altman aún no estaba lista para asumir sus funciones, o al menos eso fue lo que le hicieron saber a todos los médicos que ya contaban con el hecho de que ella sería su nueva jefa.

Al final simplemente le ofrecieron dos opciones, o renunciaba al puesto y regresaba a los Estados Unidos o a cualquier otro lugar donde alguien le ofreciera trabajo; o nombraban a un director interino con la condición de someterse a terapia psicológica y tomar las riendas de MEDCOM tan pronto como la Dra. Wilson lo considerara pertinente.

Después de casi 10 tours por Irak e infinidad de exámenes psicológicos y psicométricos Teddy pensó que sería pan comido convencer a la psiquiatra que se encontraba en perfecto estado mental, pero al final no fue así, a más de un mes en terapia Teddy aún no podía hablar de lo que había pasado en Seattle, lo cual en ocasiones le parecía risible, pensar que después de las atrocidades que vio en la guerra al final el par de años que pasó en Seattle Grace Mercy West fue lo que la desmoronó por completo, derrumbó los cimientos que a lo largo de toda su vida había construido y que ni la guerra habían logrado fragmentar, pero aquí estaba ella, dos veces por semana en la hermosa oficina de la Dra. Wilson. Amplia, decorada con un gusto exquisito en escala de grises con unos toques de rojo escarlata, ventanales del techo al suelo con vista a la cuidad, con un librero a todo lo largo de la pared opuesta y un tenue olor a lavanda, todos los elementos creaban el ambiente perfecto para una plática entre doctor y paciente, sin embargo Teddy no podía sacar de su corazón y de su mente las palabras adecuadas para describir en lo que se había convertido su vida.

Hoy, después de un fin de semana prácticamente improductivo y en el que Teddy apenas y salió de la comodidad de su cama volvía a ser martes, lo que significaba día de terapia. Removiendo a regañadientes el tibio edredón de su cuerpo de pronto todo su cuerpo se congeló, y no precisamente por el frío del ambiente sino por la imagen que le dio los buenos días como diciendo _"Ey, estoy aquí, no lo olvides"_ , durante la noche su camisón se había movido lo suficiente como para terminar a la altura de su cintura, revelando su ahora ya evidentemente abultado vientre, 16 semanas, Teddy pensó, 16 semanas y nadie sabía de su estado, ni siquiera la Dra. Wilson, 16 semanas sin atención médica. _"¿Y si algo estaba mal con el bebé? Lo último que le quedaba de Henry"_ inmediatamente Teddy puso el pensamiento en el fondo de su mente, una parte de ella no quería pensar más en el tema de su embarazo, pero la otra parte le decía que no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, que la gente, o al menos su psiquiatra y un obstetra necesitaba saber de su condición, antes de que sus pensamiento la llevaran a un sitio más oscuro Teddy decidió prepararse para el día que tenía por delante, sin pensar en lo que le esperaba.

Acomodando su camisón y con un suave roce con la punta de sus dedos a su vientre Teddy se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una manzana cuando otra vez su conciencia se volvió a hacer presente _"¿Solo comerás eso? Deberías comer más, ya no eres solo tú"_ , Teddy se limitó simplemente a sacudir su cabeza y comer rápidamente la manzana para después dirigirse al baño y asearse adecuadamente por primera vez desde su última cita el jueves pasado.

Una vez aseada y parada frente a su closet envuelta en una toalla Teddy se enfrentaba a un nuevo dilema, ¿Que ropa debo usar? O mejor dicho ¿Que ropa aún me queda? En los días que pasaba en casa lo hacía prácticamente en pijama por lo que el hecho de pensar en ropa casual no suponía un problema y los días que tenía cita con la Dra. Wilson simplemente cubría su, hasta hace poco, pequeño vientre debajo del abrigo, sin embargo pareciera que en los últimos días había crecido considerablemente dejándola con muy pocas o ninguna opción de vestuario, hacía meses que no compraba ropa y aún con un abrigo encima la tensión de la tela en el área del vientre era evidente.

Por suerte encontró un par de leggings y una blusa que aunque no era lo suficientemente holgada esperaba que el color negro de ambas prendas disimularan su ya evidente estado, vistiéndose rápidamente y cepillando un poco los nudos de su cabello tomó su abrigo y sin molestarse en intentar abrocharlo cubrió el espacio con una bufanda, tomó su bolso y salió a la calle por primera vez en casi una semana.

El trayecto al Centro Médico fue bastante tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, sin embargo al entrar al hospital la inseguridad comenzó a apoderarse poco a poco de ella, temiendo que alguien notara su estado y comenzaran a hacer preguntas, presionando su bolso fuertemente contra su pecho Teddy se dirigió hacia el piso de psiquiatría, se registró con la asistente de la Dra. Wilson y esperó junto con los demás pacientes, en su mayoría veteranos y por suerte ninguno conocido, hoy como cada martes y jueves Teddy no estaba de humor para entablar una conversación.

Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos la asistente se volteó hacia ella, "Doctora Altman, la Doctora Wilson está lista para recibirla" dijo la robusta mujer con aquel tono condescendiente y lastimero que Teddy tanto repudiaba, sin embargo el hecho de que alguien se dirigiera a ella como lo que era, una Doctora y no la patética excusa de mujer que veía a diario en el espejo le hacía sentir un especie de calidez en el corazón. _"Malditos cambios de humor, malditas hormonas"_ Teddy pensó pero rápidamente, una vez más, movió ese pensamiento hasta el fondo de su mente.

Al abrir la puerta el delicioso olor a lavanda invadió por completo sus sentidos, atravesando la oficina y sentándose en el sillón junto al ventanal Teddy se preparaba para una infructuosa consulta, una de tantas y seguramente una de muchas que estarían por venir, _"Vamos, pon un poco de tu parte"_ le decía su conciencia pero simplemente Teddy no podía, había algo que la detenía, ni siquiera el bebé creciendo el su vientre y que seguramente pronto empezaría a sentir la motivaba para salir del laberinto en el que se había convertido su vida.

"Doctora Altman, que gusto verla nuevamente, veo que ya se puso cómoda" Dijo la Dra. Wilson con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a sentarse en el sillón opuesto a donde Teddy estaba.

Un brusco resoplido salió de la boca de Teddy, dejando relucir su enojo e incomodidad, era como si al atravesar el portal de esa oficina su actitud inmediatamente cambiara, siempre a la defensiva.

"Bueno, ya conozco el procedimiento, dudo mucho que se ofenda si no voy hasta su escritorio, le tiendo la mano y le doy un beso en la mejilla para saludarla" dijo Teddy.

La Dra. Wilson observó a Teddy durante su corto discurso siempre impasible, no dejando escapar ninguna emoción en sus gestos, algo que también Teddy odiaba, no poder leerla, ella estaba acostumbrada a leer a la gente, anticipar sus reacciones, sin embargo con la Dra. Wilson eso era imposible.

"¡Bien! Veo que hoy estás de buen humor, acabas de decir más en los últimos diez segundos que en las últimas diez sesiones"

A pesar de que Teddy sentía como si le ardiera la sangre y el corazón le retumbara en los oídos de coraje decidió no responder a lo que ella veía como provocaciones. Mientras tanto la Dra. Wilson al ver que su paciente se mostraba a la defensiva decidió cambiar de estrategia pero una vez más todo fue en vano. Pasó una hora sin que Teddy dijera más que monosílabos, al momento de despedirse la psiquiatra la tomó de ambas manos, miró directamente a sus ojos y dijo.

"Sé que tal vez piensas que no te entiendo, que me pagan por decirte lo que quieres escuchar, pero no es así, esto me importa Teddy, tú y todos mis pacientes me importan, después de las atrocidades que tú y todos ellos han vivido no sólo en la guerra sino en su vida, es mi deber ayudarlos, como los es el tuyo; Teddy, eres una cirujana y una persona excepcional, pero parece que no quieres darte cuenta y que sea lo que sea que te está nublando el camino para salir del estado en el que te encuentras es más fuerte que tú, no dejes que eso te detenga, recuerda que hiciste un juramento y allá afuera hay mucha gente esperando a una cirujana cardiotorácica que pueda salvarles la vida, solo que ella no se ha dado cuenta".

Antes de que Teddy pudiera responder la Dra. Wilson la acompañó a la puerta, "Nos vemos el jueves Teddy" dijo y cerró la puerta.

Aun analizando las palabras que le había dicho la Dra. Wilson, Teddy se dirigió hacia la cafetería del hospital, pensativa, mirando al suelo sin darse cuenta que inconscientemente su mano se dirigió hacia su vientre dibujando subes círculos, no fue hasta que una enfermera, que también iba distraída, se estampó de frente con ella provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo, "¡Oh, por Dios! Lo siento tanto ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame a su médico?" Dijo alarmada la enfermera mientras se levantaba apresuradamente extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Teddy a ponerse en pie.

"¿Cómo? ¿Mi médico? No, muchas gracias, estoy bien" Respondió Teddy in poco aturdida mientras se ponía de pie.

"De verdad lo siento iba un poco distraída" Contestó la enfermera.

"De verdad, estoy bien soy médico créame que sé si me encuentro o no bien" Le aseguró Teddy.

"Ok, si usted lo dice, nuevamente lo siento y por cierto, felicidades" Dijo la enfermera mostrando una cálida sonrisa y hoyuelos en sus cachetes. _"¿Felicidades?"_ Pensó Teddy, notando su incomodidad la enfermera siguió hablando "Me refiero al bebé, está embarazada ¿No es así?" Dijo la enfermera dirigiendo su mirada hacia el vientre de Teddy quién no tuvo más remedio que dibujar una tiesa sonrisa en su rostro y responder "Oh, esto, así es... si me disculpa tengo algo de prisa y por lo que veo usted también, con permiso" y antes que la enfermera pudiera decir más Teddy se dirigió caminando a toda prisa hacía la cafetería.

 _"Maldita sea ¿Dónde dejé mi bufanda?"_ Pensó Teddy sin poder recordar que durante toda la sesión con la Dra. Wilson sus manos estuvieron jugando nerviosamente con su bufanda hasta removerla por completo de su cuello y que en estos momentos dicha bufanda se encontraba en el suelo, debajo de la mesa de centro en la oficina de la psiquiatra.

Sin querer pensar más en el tema, Teddy simplemente sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino, porque eso era lo que últimamente hacía, colocar en el fondo de su mente todos aquellos temas que le causaran conflicto y seguir adelante, o al menos tratar, evidentemente aún no tenía mucho éxito.

A pesar de que Teddy moría de hambre no se sentía de ánimo para comer, aun así entró a la cafetería donde un sin fin de olores golpearon su olfato provocándole las peores náuseas que había sentido en las últimas semanas, no queriendo llamar otra vez la atención simplemente respiró profundo tratando de calmar su estómago y se dirigió hacia la barra, ordenó tazón de fruta con yogurt y granola y un té de manzanilla, aunque en realidad moría por un café aquella parte de su conciencia que siempre tenía lúcidos pensamientos le hizo retractarse; tomando la charola con la comida y pagando en caja Teddy se dirigió a la mesa más lejana de la cafetería, junto al ventanal.

Sin percatarse que ya llevaba más de 15 minutos mirando hacia la ventana y que su té ya estaba frío una extraña sensación la saco de su trance, era como si alguien la estuviera observando al tiempo que decía _"¡Voltea, mírame!"_ Y justo eso hizo Teddy, volteando a su izquierda, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la entrada de la cafetería ahí estaba él.

No lucía muy cambiado, pero a decir verdad no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto y mientras ella lucía cansada el lucía igual o aún más apuesto, su cabello perfectamente peinado, su traje de diseñador perfectamente ajustado a su amplia espalda y esos ojos azules que una vez fueron la perdición de Teddy la miraban con una especie de asombro y alegría, él estaba ahí.

Andrew Perkins.

* * *

 ***Canción: Vuelvo A Verte – Malú ft. Pablo Alborán.**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

 **Amiga Mía**

 _Amiga mía, no sé qué decir ni que hacer para verte feliz... Yo quiero regalarte una poesía, tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias…_

* * *

Teddy intentó evitar su mirada y fingir que no le había visto pero era demasiado tarde, Andrew se dirigía con paso firme hacia dónde ella se encontraba. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado que Andrew trabajaba aquí en Landstuhl? Aunque a decir verdad entre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses lo último que a Teddy le preocupaba era el paradero de Andrew.

Teddy aún no terminaba de procesar el hecho que Andrew estaba en el mismo sitio que ella cuando de repente su voz la sorprendió, él ya se encontraba junto a su mesa. "¡Teddy, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! Pensé que estabas en Seattle" dijo Andrew quién a pesar de que su rostro dejaba ver la alegría que le daba volver a ver a Teddy su tono de voz era sumamente profesional. Honestamente, Teddy no esperaba más, aunque Andrew fue muy comprensivo el día que ella eligió a Henry eso no quería decir que las cosas estaban del todo bien entre los dos.

Después de unos segundos en shock Teddy por fin encontró su voz y sin levantarse a saludarlo dijo "¡Andrew, que sorpresa!". Y nuevamente el silencio se sembró entre los dos, notando el incómodo momento Andrew intervino. "¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?".

"¡Para nada!" Dijo Teddy.

Ella no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, miraba para todos lados hasta que Andrew hablo nuevamente. "Veo que las cosas resultaron bien entre tú y ¿Cuál era su nombre?

"Henry"

"Henry" Andrew repitió el nombre como si tratara de encontrar algún significado oculto en él.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Contestó Teddy con tono suave, mirando a sus manos.

"¡Oh, perdón! Pensé que tú...ya sabes" Dijo Andrew señalando con su cabeza y su mano hacia el vientre de Teddy que se asomaba por su saco abierto.

 _"Maldita sea ¿Tan evidente es? ¿Cuánta gente más se enterará hoy?"_ Pensó Teddy. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de responderle su voz volvió a fallarle mientras que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer libremente por sus mejillas.

"Perdón Teddy, no quise incomodarte ¿Está todo bien?" Dijo Andrew, está vez su voz era suave, como al principio de su breve relación _. "No, nada está bien"_ Teddy pensó al mismo tiempo que limpiaba apresuradamente una lágrima que había logrado escapar. Lo peor de todo es que aunque podía mentirle y callar sus sentimientos con la Dra. Wilson, con él todo era diferente, siempre fue transparente con él, a excepción de sus sentimientos por Henry, Teddy no podía ocultarle nada a Andrew. Como la caja de Pandora, todos los sentimientos y emociones reprimidas de Teddy salieron a flote frente a él y aunque se odiaba por mostrarse débil esta vez no pudo evitarlo.

Al ver cómo Teddy se desmoronaba ante él, Andrew se levantó a toda prisa y tomó la silla junto a ella, envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos, con su cabeza bajo su mandíbula, presionándola contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello Andrew comenzó a susúrrale al oído. "Shh, shh, shh tranquila, no sé qué haya pasado pero te aseguro que todo estará bien, tranquila, sabes que aquí estoy".

A pesar de que Teddy había elegido a otro hombre, Andrew aún sentía un gran afecto por ella, al final de cuentas él fue quien desde un principio propuso una relación sin compromisos, él se fue esperando que al volver Teddy aún lo estaría esperando, pero aunque en su momento pareció que sí, el corazón de Teddy ya pertenecía a alguien más y por ello Andrew no pudo culparla, mucho menos después de saber su historial en cuestiones amorosas.

Después de permanecer un rato llorando contra el pecho de Andrew, Teddy levantó su cabeza y al notar su camisa mojada se apresuró a pedir disculpas. "Oh no, mira nada más lo que hice, perdón Andrew, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención" dijo Teddy apresurada y con la voz aún temblorosa.

"Ey, ey, ey tranquila, está bien, estas cosas pasan es solo una camisa, tengo una limpia en mi oficina aquí lo único que importa eres tú ¿Está todo bien, Teddy? Si no quieres hablar lo entiendo perfectamente, jamás te obligaré y lo sabes, pero también quiero que sepas que estaré ahí si necesitas alguien con quién desahogarte".

Soltando un largo suspiro y con una pequeñísima sonrisa Teddy miró a Andrew directamente a los ojos. "Nunca pude ocultarte muchas cosas ¿Verdad?" Andrew simplemente se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa. "Nada está bien, no tienes idea en lo que se convirtió mi vida desde que dejaste Seattle" continuó Teddy está vez mirando hacia el ventanal.

"Bueno, menos mal soy el jefe de mi departamento, lo que quiere decir que puedo ausentarme por más tiempo aún más si es para ponerme al día con una querida amiga" Dijo Andrew mientras tomaba a Teddy suavemente por la barbilla obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

"Henry murió" Fue lo único que dijo Teddy para después volver a bajar la mirada.

"Oh Teddy, de verdad no sabes cuánto lo siento ¿Hace cuánto paso eso?" Dijo Andrew.

"Hace poco más de tres meses. Al principio me convencí, o al menos eso pensé, de que todo estaba bien conmigo, incluso regresé al trabajo al día siguiente de su muerte, pero poco a poco las cosas comenzaron a tomar un mal rumbo, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Owen me despidió y el mismo día me entré que estaba embaraza, desde ahí todo fue cuesta abajo, todo siguió empeorando y ahora no sé cómo seguir adelante". Hacia el final de su pequeño discurso Teddy estaba abiertamente llorando, pero se sentía tan bien por fin tener alguien con quien compartir todo el peso que cargaban sus hombros.

Justo cuando Andrew estaba a punto de contestar una voz lo interrumpió.

"Andrew, te he estado buscando como loca por todos lados ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve la hora que es, ¿Acaso olvidaste la cita que tenemos con mis padres?... ¡Iugh amor! ¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa?". La voz que dejaba al descubierto un acento francés pertenecía a Anne-Claire Bourdeu, o mejor dicho la Dra. Bourdeu, jefa de cirugía ortopédica. Una mujer hermosa, su piel blanca hacía contraste con su cabello color chocolate, sus enormes ojos azules y sus labios rojos. De ella se desprendía un delicioso pero tenue aroma a vainilla. Andrew se quedó pasmado notando que Anne-Claire no prestó atención a la presencia de Teddy. "Por supuesto que no lo olvidé, simplemente que me entretuve platicando con una vieja amiga" Teddy y Andrew se levantaron para hacer las presentaciones pertinentes.

"Anne, ella es Teddy, o mejor dicho la Doctora Theodora Altman; Teddy, ella es Anne-Claire Bourdeu" dijo Andrew dirigiéndose a ambas mujeres. Sintiendo a Teddy como una amenaza Anne-Clare agregó al momento que estiraba la mano para tomar la mano frente a ella "Doctora Bourdeu, jefa de cirugía ortopédica". A pesar que Teddy noto el tono ácido en la voz de la bella mujer ella simplemente se limitó a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. "Mucho gusto en conocerla Doctora Bourdeu".

Después de unos segundos Anne-Claire volvió a hablar. "¿Dijo usted que su nombre era Theodora Altman?" Ésta vez sonando un poco más cordial. "Así es" respondió Teddy, segundos después los ojos azules de Anne-Claire se abrieron de par en par al mismo tiempo que un rubor carmín aparecía en sus blancas mejillas. "Oh no ¿Es usted la Doctora Altman, ex jefa de cirugía cardiotorácica en Seattle Grace Mercy West, nueva jefa de MEDCOM?".

Igualmente Teddy se ruborizó y dejó escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa "Sí, la misma Doctora Altman".

"Por Dios, le pido mil disculpas si le parecí grosera, pero he estado buscando a mi prometido por todos lados ¿Ves cómo me pones, Andrew? Acabo de hablarle horrible a mi jefa" Se disculpó Anne-Claire.

 _"Prometido"_ Andrew estaba prometido con esta bella mujer. "Oh no, no se disculpe, además aún no soy su jefa, el Doctor McEntire lo es, hasta que yo esté lista para tomar el puesto".

"Ya veo" dijo Anne-Claire "Supongo que quiso tomarse un descanso de maternidad y disfrutar su embarazo sin las presiones que implica dirigir MEDCOM" agregó la bella mujer.

 _"Oh no, aquí vamos otra vez ¿Cuántos más?"_ Pensó Teddy. Quizás es momento de que dejes de ocultarlo, le dijo su conciencia. "Algo así" La cirujana simplemente se limitó a sonreír forzadamente al tiempo que inconscientemente frotaba su vientre.

Notando el silencio incómodo entre los tres Teddy decidió que era el momento perfecto para marcharse, antes de que Andrew o Anne-Claire le hicieran más preguntas. "Si me disculpan es momento de retirarme, tengo un sin fin de cosas por hacer y ya pasa del medio día" Dijo Teddy mirando al reloj en su muñeca.

"Oh no se preocupe Doctora Altman, aquí mi prometido y yo también tenemos muchas cosas por hacer ¿No es así, amor?" Contestó Anne finalizando con un rápido beso en los labios de Andrew.

"Anne, recuerda que acordamos ser profesionales mientras estamos en nuestro lugar de trabajo, además ¿Que va a pensar nuestra futura jefa?" Se apresuró a decir Andrew tras notar la evidente incomodidad de Teddy.

"Oh Andrew, no te disculpes, siempre es bueno ver gente enamorada, en fin, me tengo que ir, con permiso y felicidades por su compromiso" Respondió Teddy al tiempo que se retiraba del lugar sin dar oportunidad a una respuesta por parte de Andrew o Anne-Claire.

Alejándose de la pareja y dirigiéndose hacia su coche lo más rápido posible una vez más Teddy fue interrumpida justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta hacia el estacionamiento. "¡Teddy, espera!". Gritó Andrew para atraer su atención.

"Andrew ¿Pasa algo?" Contestó Teddy.

"Hace un rato... no terminamos nuestra conversación, de verdad me importa tu bienestar y si en algo puedo ayudar..."

"Andrew, Andrew, está bien, estoy bien, además no sé si pueda volver a tocar ese tema lo de hace rato simplemente fue un momento de debilidad, ya sabes, el festín de hormonas en mi cuerpo" Teddy intento sonar bromista fallando terriblemente.

"Sólo prométeme una cosa Teddy, cuídate mucho, y te reitero si quieres hablar con alguien no importa la hora llámame" Contestó Andrew entregándole una tarjeta con sus datos que Teddy no dudó en aceptar. "Por favor y... simplemente cuídate". Aunque era una petición el _"por favor"_ de Andrew sonó más a suplica.

"Está bien, te lo prometo" dijo Teddy, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

"Ok, entonces estamos en contacto".

"Así es". Teddy miro la figura de Andrew retirarse de nuevo hacia el interior del hospital y justo en el momento que ella giro para dirigirse al estacionamiento una fuerte punzada en su cabeza hizo que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas sin darle la oportunidad de sostenerse de algo o pedir ayuda antes de que todo en su mente se volviera oscuridad.

* * *

 ***Canción: Amiga Mía – Alejandro Sanz.**


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

 **Million Years Ago**

 _I wish I could live a little more, look up to the sky, not just the floor, I feel like my life is flashing by and all I can do is watch and cry…_

 _Beep, Beep, Beep._ El sonido del monitor cardíaco despertó a Teddy de su apacible sueño poco a poco ganando más conciencia, basándose en el ruido ya tan familiar para ella y analizando sus alrededores concluyó que se encontraba en el hospital, intentando levantarse sobre sus codos para tener una imagen más clara del lugar en el que se encontraba, una oleada de náuseas la azotó con fuerza sin embargo está vez no pudo contener la bilis y los escasos residuos de comida que salieron por su boca esparciéndose por toda la cama y el suelo, por suerte una enfermera entró justo en ese instante y se apresuró a acercarle un recipiente de plástico en el que Teddy siguió devolviendo en su mayoría ácida bilis que quemaba su garganta. Una vez finalizado el bochornoso momento la enfermera ayudó a Teddy a remover su bata y las sabanas para cambiarlas por unas limpias.

Aún en shock por su estrepitoso despertar Teddy no tuvo tiempo de disculparse con la enfermera cuando ésta ya estaba fuera de la habitación dejándola simplemente con una pequeña manta para cubrirse mientras regresaba. Minutos después una persona de intendencia entro para limpiar el suelo. "Perdón no fue mi intención, lo siento tanto" dijo Teddy sumamente apenada.

"Oh cariño, no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, además es perfectamente normal". Le respondió la pequeña y robusta señora.

Antes de poder contestar la enfermera entró nuevamente con sábanas y una bata limpia, después de ayudarla a vestirse y rehacer la cama la puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando la figura de la Dra. Wilson acompañada de un hombre al que Teddy nunca había visto.

"Buenas noches Doctora Altman, o mejor dicho, buenos días" Dijo la Dra. Wilson fuertemente, provocando a Teddy un leve escalofrío, _"Se acabó, esto es todo, seguramente ella y todo el hospital ya saben sobre el bebé"_ pensó Teddy, pero en lugar de mostrarse sorprendida simplemente dijo.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las 5:00 de la mañana Doctora Altman, ha estado inconsciente por más de quince horas" Respondió la psiquiatra con tono profesional. "Éste que ve aquí es el Doctor Reynolds, jefe de Ginecoobstetricia, él estará a cargo de su salud y la de su bebé, los dejaré un momento para que hablen y le hagan una revisión, vuelvo enseguida Doctora Altman" y con eso la Dra. Wilson estaba fuera de la habitación dejándola sola con el Dr. Reynolds y una enfermera que parecía estar ocupada anotando algo en su expediente y revisando la bolsa de intravenoso que colgaba junto a su cama.

"Ok Doctora Altman, empezaré con unas simples preguntas..."

"Teddy, por favor, llámeme Teddy" dijo ella interrumpiendo al Dr. Reynolds.

"Está bien, si así lo prefieres" dijo el doctor con un tono suave y una sonrisa. A pesar de aparentar casi 50 años, el Dr. Reynolds era un hombre bastante apuesto, alto, afroamericano, con una expresión facial que irradiaba paz. Pero ni siquiera la paz que irradiaba el doctor logró despejar las nubes de la cabeza de Teddy. "Comenzaré con pregunta básicas ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"40"

"¿Fumas, bebes, tomas algún medicamento?"

"No"

"¿Hace cuánto dirías que fue tu último ciclo menstrual?"

Teddy casi quería reír, parecía haber sido hace siglos de aquello, casi otra vida. "La verdad no lo recuerdo pero por mis cálculos creo que estoy de 14 o 16 semanas" contestó Teddy, siempre con la cabeza mirando a sus manos en su regazo.

"¿Hiciste algún test de embarazo?"

"Sí, de sangre hace casi tres meses"

"¿Haz presentado sagrado, cólicos o dolores inusuales en el área del vientre o espalda baja?"

"No"

"Ok, ¿Algún historial de diabetes, hipertensión o cáncer dentro de tu familia o la del padre?"

"No" _Sí_ , Teddy levantó la cabeza mirando al Dr. Reynolds directo a los ojos. "Quiero decir, sí... el padre... el padre de mi bebé murió hace unos meses por complicaciones con la enfermedad de Von Hippel-Lindau".

Dejando de escribir por un momento el médico se dirigió a Teddy. "Si lo deseas podemos hacer un Test Genético Prenatal no Invasivo, de esa forma puedes estar segura si tu bebé heredó o no la enfermedad".

Después de unos minutos de silencio Teddy simplemente dijo. "Lo pensaré".

"Está bien, creo que por el momento con esta información bastará, enfermera, por favor" dijo dirigiéndose a la enfermera que se encontraba al pie de su cama e inmediatamente salió de la habitación sin una palabra. "¿Podrías por favor sentarte al filo de la cama? Será una revisión rápida"

Removiendo la sábana de sus piernas Teddy hizo lo que se le pidió, el Dr. Reynolds tomó su presión arterial, revisó su corazón y sus pulmones con el estetoscopio, midió su temperatura y anotó todos los datos en su expediente. Al finalizar la enfermera que había salido regreso con lo que parecía ser un equipo de ultrasonido, Teddy se congeló.

"Ahora viene la parte divertida, recuéstate en la cama y levanta tu bata y ponla debajo de tus pechos, por favor" Dijo el doctor con un tono amable.

Tomando un profundo respiro, levantando la bata y tapando sus piernas con la sábana Teddy revelo por primera vez a alguien más su abultado vientre.

"Sentirás un poco de frío" Dijo el Doctor para después colocar una generosa cantidad de gel azul sobre el vientre de Teddy, después con el mango comenzó a esparcirlo por toda la protuberancia. "¡Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí! Dijo el Dr. Reynolds animadamente volteado hacia Teddy con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Teddy no le regresó la mirada, ésta permanecía clavada en el techo. "Por favor ¿Podría voltear la pantalla y apagar la bocina?". Dijo Teddy con la voz cortada. _"¿Que estás haciendo, Teddy? Es tu bebé"_ le gritaba su conciencia pero ella simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Lo siento mucho Teddy, pero no puedo hacer eso, necesito escuchar el corazón de tu bebé para detectar cualquier anomalía".

"Está bien, entonces solo baje el volumen, por favor".

Con evidente incomodidad el Dr. Reynolds hizo lo que se le pidió. "¿Haz sentido ya algún movimiento?" Preguntó, esta vez su tono sumamente profesional.

"No, no todavía".

"Sí, está bastante quieto o quieta, pero seguramente en cualquier momento lo sentirás" En un intento por hacer el momento menos incómodo el doctor preguntó. "¿Quieres saber el sexo de tu bebé?"

"No" El resto del chequeo transcurrió en silencio. Encendiendo la bocina el Dr. Reynolds bajó el volumen, aun así Teddy lograba escuchar el ritmo de los latidos de su bebé _"150 latidos por minuto"_ Teddy pensó, haciendo la cuenta en su cabeza mientras miraba el segundero del reloj en la pared. No pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima la cual limpio inmediatamente.

"Tu presión arterial está más baja de lo que me gustaría, pero supongo que es debido a tu anemia. A pesar de esto no encuentro ninguna anomalía con tu bebé, el peso y el tamaño están dentro del rango y de acuerdo con esto y el ritmo cardiaco puedo concluir que efectivamente estas de 16 semanas. Todo parece ir bien, diez dedos en las manos, diez dedos en los pies. Dejaré con la enfermera una receta médica para vitaminas y ácido fólico, por mi parte sería todo Doctora Altman, con permiso" dijo el Dr. Reynolds antes de retirarse.

Una vez que se Teddy se encontró sola en la habitación no pudo evitar dejar que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por sus mejillas. _"Perdóname, por favor perdóname"_ pensaba, aunque no tenía claro si se lo decía a su bebé, a Henry o a sí misma.

Poco tiempo después la Dra. Wilson entró a la habitación de Teddy quién se encontraba recostada sobre su lado derecho mirando hacia la ventana, aunque ya había amanecido aún estaba un poco oscuro afuera debido a las densas nubes negras que pronosticaban un día lluvioso.

"El Dr. Reynolds me dijo lo que ocurrió y no me refiero a la aparente perfecta salud de tu bebé, si o a lo otro" Dijo la Dra. Wilson sentándose al pie de la cama, inmediatamente Teddy supo a qué se refería.

"Es mi decisión, recuerde que está aquí como mi loquera, no como mi madre" Está vez la voz de Teddy dejaba en evidencia lo molesta que estaba ¿Con quién? Quizá ni ella lo sabía.

"¿Sabes que Teddy? ¡Me rindo! Me rindo contigo" está vez no era la psiquiatra quién hablaba, sino la mujer. "He intentado ayudarte por todos los medios que están a mi alcance pero simplemente me rindo, no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con una persona que evidentemente no quiere ser ayudada ¿Que pretendes, eh? ¿Morirte y de paso llevarte contigo la vida de una criatura indefensa?"

"¡Doctora Wilson, es suficiente!" Gritó Andrew Perkins quién había presenciado el discurso que la doctora había despotricado contra Teddy. Para cuando los gritos terminaron Teddy estaba llorando con la cabeza escondida en la almohada mientras que la Dra. Wilson se encontraba parada a su lado. Ella sabía que sus palabras había estado completamente fuera de lugar, pero a pesar de trabajar tantos años con la mente humana su parte sensible no pudo evitar pensar en la cantidad de mujeres que había tratado a lo largo de su carrera, muchas de ellas habían perdido o intentaban concebir un hijo sin éxito, simplemente no podía entender cómo ésta mujer decidía tirarlo todo por la borda y no luchar por su vida y la de su bebé.

"Doctora, hágame el favor de retirarse de la habitación inmediatamente, después hablaremos sobre lo inapropiado de su conducta" Dijo Andrew firmemente y sin dejar lugar a reclamos, la doctora salió dejándolos solos.

Acercándose a Teddy y sentándose al filo de la cama Andrew comenzó a acariciar su cabello, tras unos minutos Teddy levantó la cabeza. "¿Pero qué estás haciendo de tu vida, Teddy?" Preguntó Andrew con la misma dulzura que usaría con un niño indefenso.

"No por favor, tú no"

"Teddy, aunque no apruebo la actitud y el abuso de confianza de la Doctora Wilson de ser ciertas sus palabras creo que tengo todo el derecho a preguntar, si no quieres que lo haga como amigo hablarás conmigo como tu psiquiatra y tú sabes que lo harás, conmigo sí hablaras".

"No sé qué pasa conmigo" Teddy escondió la cara entre las manos.

"Por favor Teddy, déjanos ayudarte, déjame ayudarte, piensa en lo que Henry diría sobre esta situación ¿De verdad quieres perder la última parte que te queda de él?" Antes de que pudiera decir más el teléfono celular de Andrew sonó. "Lo siento Teddy pero tengo que irme, te veré después". Levantándose de la cama y dándole un beso en la frente Andrew dejó la habitación.

Dos días después Teddy fue dada de alta no sin que antes los médicos le volvieran a recordar lo importante que era el cuidado de su salud y las posibles consecuencias que podría acarrearle a ella y al bebé si no hacía algo para tratar su anemia, al final Teddy simplemente tomó sus cosas, las recetas de medicamentos prescritos por los médicos y un sobre que en su interior contenía las imágenes de su primer ecografía, sin decir una palabra se retiró del hospital para dirigirse a la seguridad de su casa, donde nadie le diría qué hacer y qué no hacer.

 ***Canción: Million Years Ago – Adele.**


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

 **Here Comes the Sun**

 _Little darling, I feel the ice is slowly melting. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear..._

Era sábado y el día estaba extrañamente cálido y soleado, Teddy salió de la comodidad de su cama para preparar algo para desayunar aunque a decir verdad no le apetecía nada en estos momentos, y no por falta de hambre sino porque en los últimos días terminaba devolviendo todo lo que tocara su estómago sin contar que éste había estado bastante inquieto desde hace dos o tres días, aun así Teddy preparo un sándwich de pavo con un gran vaso de jugo de manzana.

Había pasado una semana desde que salió del hospital y las palabras de Andrew aún daban vueltas en su cabeza _"¿De verdad quieres perder la última parte que te queda de él?"_ Decidiendo que necesitaba ocuparse en algo o su mente iba a volverla aún más loca Teddy se recostó en el sillón, encendió el televisor y seleccionó una película en Netflix. Forrest Gump. Mientras veía atentamente la película su mano acariciaba suavemente su cada día más abultado vientre que se dejaba asomar debajo de su blusa ahora ya demasiado pequeña para su actual estado, cuando de repente ocurrió, Teddy sintió algo, poniendo en pausa la película cuando ocurrió de nuevo. Un pequeño golpecito en su vientre bajo. Teddy sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba. Su mano inmediatamente se dirigió al área y presionando un poco cuando volvió a sentirlo, un pequeño golpe contra sus dedos.

De repente fue como si todo el aire de sus pulmones la abandonara, cayendo en cuenta que la inquietud que había sentido en los últimos días eran los pequeños movimientos de su bebé. Y volvió a suceder, un pequeño pie o brazo, no estaba muy segura, presionando contra su vientre cuando algo que pensó nunca volvería a pasar pasó, Teddy dejó salir desde el fondo de sus pulmones la más fuerte carcajada que había salido de ella en mucho tiempo.

En ese momento era como si el sentir la vida que crecía dentro de ella lograra de una vez por todas ahuyentar la oscuridad que nublaba sus pensamientos, Teddy se decidió que, aunque le costara toda la fuerza emocional y física que su cuerpo poseía, haría todo lo posible por salir adelante incluso pediría ayuda. Saldría adelante no sólo por ella, sino por éste bebé que a pesar de todas las adversidades aún se aferraba a vivir.

Teddy pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde viendo películas y deleitándose con los pequeños movimientos de su bebé, acariciando su vientre y sonriendo. Con la fuerte emoción que había vivido justo esa mañana Teddy no se percató en qué momento se quedó dormida en el sillón, fue hasta que abrió los ojos y se topó con un mensaje en la pantalla _"¿Todavía sigues ahí?"_ , _"Por supuesto que sigo aquí, Netflix"_ pensó Teddy, mirando el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya eran pasadas las 5:00 de la tarde, a los poco minutos su estómago comenzó a hacer extraños ruidos. "¿Así que estamos hambrientos, eh?" Teddy dijo mirando y acariciando su vientre. Una idea de pronto llegó a ella, poniéndose los zapatos, tomando su bolso y un suéter se dirigió a la calle en busca de algo rico para comer.

Después de estacionar su coche comenzó a caminar por las calles del centro de Landstuhl llenas de gente, después de todo era viernes por la noche; Comida local, comida asiática, italiana, española, a decir verdad Teddy estaba de ánimo para comerlo todo, era como si su cuerpo se estuviese cobrando todos esos meses de descuido.

Al final se decidió por un pequeño y acogedor restaurante italiano, tomando una mesa junto a la ventana y tras analizar todas sus opciones Teddy ordenó trenette al pesto y aunque moría por ordenar también una copa de Chardonnay o Pinot Grigio sabía que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. "Tendrás que conformarte con agua mineral" susurro Teddy al momento que acariciaba a su vientre recibiendo un pequeño golpecito. _"¿Como pude haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo para disfrutar de esto?"_ Pensó, y una vez más se prometió disfrutar todas y cada una de las etapas de su hijo.

Después de cenar Teddy decidió dar un paseo por el centro de la cuidad, la cual no se había dado el tiempo de conocer a excepción del trayecto de su casa a la clínica, admirando sus calles, su arquitectura y respirando el aire helado de la noche que acariciaba sus mejillas. Tras caminar por varios minutos, entrado a cuanto lugar llamara su atención Teddy comenzaba a sentirse sumamente cansada, a pesar de ser una ciudad sumamente pequeña después de las emociones del día estaba claro que su cuerpo le pedía un descanso por lo que decidió irse a casa.

Una vez que Teddy se encontraba en su habitación y en la comodidad de su tibia cama los movimientos de su pequeño bebé que al parecer había despertado de su siesta le hacían compañía, por primera vez desde que Henry murió no se sintió sola llegando a la conclusión que nunca más lo estaría, de ahora en adelante éste bebé sería su eterna compañía. Imaginando el futuro Teddy dejó que los movimientos que sentía en su vientre la arrullaran a un profundo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pacífico sueño.

 ***Canción: Here Comes The Sun – The Beatles**


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

 **Distant Dreamer**

 _Although you think I smile, inside an all the while I'm wondering about my destiny... I'm thinking about all the things I'd like to do in my life..._

* * *

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Teddy estaba oficialmente en la semana 18 de embarazo y en los últimos días a pesar de que hubo momentos de melancolía aunados a sus constantes náuseas, mareos y cansancio, la mayoría fueron momentos de optimismo, sin duda podría decirse que fue una semana de resoluciones.

Desde el sábado ante pasado Teddy se dedicó a retomar e incluir nuevas costumbres y actividades en su rutina diaria, como salir a caminar al menos una hora por las mañanas, a pesar de las constantes ganas de ir al baño; cocinar, limpiar la casa, leer, obsesionarse con Mad Men, etc, Teddy estaba decidida a recuperar su vida y su puesto como Jefa de MEDCOM. Hoy era lunes y Teddy yacía en cama pensando en la resolución que había hecho la noche anterior. La noche del domingo mientras descansaba en el sillón escuchando música con los ojos cerrados y acariciado su vientre descubierto, algo que no se cansaba de hacer desde que sintió aquel primer golpecito de su bebé; Teddy decidió que era momento de retomar sus consultas médicas tanto con el Dr. Reynolds como con la Dra. Wilson.

Tomando el teléfono celular de su bolso Teddy marcó el número de la Dra. Wilson, sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza y buscando un poco alivio en los vigorosos movimientos de su bebé Teddy esperaba por la respuesta de la psiquiatra.

"Doctora Wilson" La doctora respondió con su característico tono profesional.

"¡Doctora Wilson! Soy yo, Teddy"

"Doctora Altman ¿A qué se debe la llamada?"

Dejando salir un profundo suspiro Teddy continuó. "Sé que han pasado más de dos semanas desde mi última sesión y no sé, han pasado muchas cosas desde que salí del hospital, quisiera saber si sería posible retomar las terapias, tan pronto como sea posible" respondió aceleradamente, algo que comúnmente hacia cuando estaba nerviosa.

Tras una pequeña pausa la Dra. Wilson contestó.

"Me da mucho gusto que se haya decidido a retomar nuestras sesiones, tengo un espacio disponible mañana a las 10:00 a. m."

"¡Sí, mañana, 10:00 a. m. está perfecto!"

"Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Doctora Altman, que descanse"

"Igualmente Doctora Wilson, descanse, hasta mañana". Terminando la llamada Teddy no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, mañana, mañana sería el primer paso en su camino a convertirse no sólo en la persona que solía ser, sino en la persona que su hijo o hija merecía como madre.

Notando que su pequeño trance recordando la conversación de la noche anterior le tomo más de lo esperado Teddy se apresuró en asearse para su cita con la Dra. Wilson, vistiéndose con un vestido de manga larga holgado que caía justo a la mitad de sus muslos y delineaba a la perfección la curva de su vientre, era una suerte haberlo encontrado en su clóset mientras lo ordenaba hace unos días, acompañado de unas pantis térmicas y unas botas al tobillo todo en negro, el toque de color lo daba su trench coat beige, Teddy se alegró al darse cuenta que su gabardina favorita aún le quedaba a pesar de su protuberante vientre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Teddy se sintió con ganas de maquillarse, cat-eye y labios rojos hicieron una gran diferencia. Tomando su bolso, sus lentes, sus llaves y su celular Teddy se encaminó a su cita en el Centro Médico.

A pesar de sentir como los nervios se comenzaba a apoderar lentamente de ella, un golpe en el costado de su estómago le hizo recordar por qué estaba aquí, levantando la cabeza y con paso firme se dirigió hacia su destino.

"Buenos días" Teddy se dirigió a la asistente, Katy, con amabilidad.

"Buenos días ¿Tiene cita con la Doctora Wilson?". Preguntó Katy.

"Sí, a las 10:00 a.m., soy la Doctora Altman".

"¡Oh claro, Doctora Altman! Mil disculpas no la reconocí. ¡Pero qué bien se ve! el embarazo le está sentando de maravilla, pero siéntese por favor, yo le haré saber cuándo la Doctora Wilson esté lista para recibirla" Katy se levantó de su silla y encaminó a Teddy hacia la sala de espera, algo que normalmente o mejor dicho nunca antes había hecho. "¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar? ¿Agua, jugo, té?" Dijo la asistente con genuino gusto en su voz y su actuar.

"Un vaso de agua estaría perfecto" Respondió Teddy no queriendo ofender Katy rechazando su oferta.

"Muy bien, en seguida se lo traigo" Dijo la asistente antes de retirarse apresuradamente.

Los minutos pasaban y el nerviosismo crecía, ni siquiera los suaves movimientos de su bebé que no habían parado desde que llegó al hospital lograban calmarla. _"¿Qué le diría a la Dra. Wilson?"_. Pensaba una y otra vez hasta que Katy, la secretaria, la llamó, era el momento.

"Doctora Altman, la Doctora Wilson está lista para recibirla" Dijo Katy.

Teddy se levantó y aunque aparentaba seguridad en su andar, por dentro estaba temblando. Al entrar, la Dra. Wilson se encontraba sentaba en el sillón de siempre levantándose inmediatamente cuando escucho que Teddy cerró la puerta.

"Doctora Altman, adelante por favor, póngase cómoda"

Sin decir una palabra Teddy se dirigió a su habitual asiento solo que esta vez no se volteó a mirar hacia el ventanal, sino que su cuerpo y su cara miraban de frente a la Dra. Wilson. "Siento mucho haber pedido una cita con tan poca anticipación pero la verdad necesitaba esto". Dijo Teddy y esta vez la psiquiatra noto que su tono ya no era a la defensiva, al contrario, sonaba serena, casi arrepentida. "Espero que no haya implicado gran problema para usted" concluyó Teddy.

"Para nada Doctora Altman, y po…"

"Teddy, por favor dígame Teddy".

"No implicó ningún problema Teddy, tenía la hora libre. Y por favor, no pidas disculpas, si hay alguien que tiene que disculparse esa soy yo, mi comportamiento la última vez que nos vimos fue menos que profesional".

"Está bien, de verdad, debo decir que sus palabras, aunque hirientes, me hicieron ver las cosas con un poco más de claridad".

"Supongo que por eso estás aquí ¿No es así?".

"Así es, como le comentaba anoche por teléfono, muchas cosas han pasado en las últimas dos semanas".

"Veo que sí, se te ve muy bien Teddy, tu apariencia, tu actitud y tu semblante lucen muy cambiados".

"Me da gusto que lo note, de verdad me estoy esforzando por salir adelante, quiero volver a ser la persona que era, quiero volver a trabajar, quiero que mi hija o mi hijo esté orgulloso de mi".

"Yo sé que sí Teddy, yo sé que sí y por lo visto por fin haz aceptado tu embarazo".

Teddy no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez. "Si, de hecho saliendo de aquí iré con el Doctor Reynolds para agenda una cita".

El resto de la sesión transcurrió con inusual facilidad, las palabras fluían y Teddy ya no sentía los comentarios de la Dra. Wilson como ataques personales, todo estaría bien. Después de agendar su cita con el obstetra Teddy sacó el teléfono se su bolso.

 _"Estás llamando al teléfono del Doctor Perkins, por el momento no puedo contestar, por favor deja tu mensaje e intentaré regresar la llamada a la brevedad"._ Sintiéndose un poco decepcionada con el hecho de que Andrew no estuviera disponible Teddy decidió dejar un mensaje de voz.

"¡Ey Andrew, soy yo Teddy! Emmm... ¿Cómo has estado? Por lo visto llamé en un mal momento, emmm... no he sabido de ti desde hace dos semanas, han pasado muchas cosas... emmm... llámame, si puedes, tengo mucho que contarte, bye".

Cortando la llamada y dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento Teddy recordó que la única prenda que aún le quedaba era el vestido que traía puesto. "¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?" Dijo Teddy hablándome a su vientre.

* * *

 ***Canción: Distant Dreamer – Duffy.**


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

 **Hello**

 _Hello from the other side, I must have called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done..._

* * *

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas por el pequeño centro de Landstuhl Teddy se dio cuenta de las pocas opciones que tenía para comprar las cosas que necesitaba así que decidió salir a la autopista y tomar el pequeño trayecto que la llevaría a Kaiserslautern, que aunque también era una ciudad pequeña por lo menos esperaba encontrar un poco más de opciones.

Después de pedir indicaciones y dar vueltas por la cuidad por fin dio con el centro comercial "K in Lautern" que aunque distaba mucho de los centros comerciales en Seattle había las suficientes opciones. Después de deambular de tienda en tienda, comprando una blusa por aquí, unos jeans por allá, zapatos, ropa interior ¿Quién diría que sus pechos crecerían en tan poco tiempo? etc, etc, etc. Para las 4 de la tarde Teddy tenía las manos llenas de bolsas con diferentes artículos.

Decidiendo que era hora de comer y recordando cómo mucha gente le recomendó visitar el _"Restaurant 21"_ en el edificio City Hall, Teddy guardó las bolsas en la cajuela del coche y se dirigió al lugar. Llegando, la hostess la llevó hasta una mesa en la terraza que se encontraba en el techo del edificio y que contaba con una vista hermosa, por un lado el bosque y por el otro la ciudad _"Henry amaría este lugar"_ pensó Teddy, pero entes de perderse en sus pensamientos el timbre de su celular la regresó a la realidad.

Sin mirar quién llamaba Teddy contestó "Teddy Altaman".

"¡Teddy, soy yo, Andrew! Escuché tu mensaje, lo siento mucho no pude contestar estaba con un paciente".

"Al contrario, perdóname tú a mí, debí suponer que estabas ocupado"

"Bueno, mi teléfono estaba apagado pero de no haber sido así habría contestado, para ti nunca estoy demasiado ocupado, pero dime ¿De qué quieras hablar?".

Escuchar esto hizo sonreír tímidamente a Teddy "Oh, nada en particular, simplemente que tenemos mucho sin vernos".

"Bueno, en tu mensaje decías que habían pasado muchas cosas, espero que sean cosas buenas, aunque por tu tono supongo que así son"

"¡Sí!"

"Si gustas podemos vernos en un rato e ir a comer, estoy por salir del hospital".

"Me temo que tendrá que ser otro día, no estoy en Landstuhl, estoy en Kaiserslautern".

"¿Y qué haces allá?" Dijo Andrew sorprendido.

"Bueno, necesitaba algo de ropa nueva ¿Puedes creer que ya nada de mi antigua ropa me queda? ¡Dios! Solo tengo 18 semanas no quiero imaginar cómo estaré cuando tenga 30, seguro pareceré un manatí.

Andrew dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada. "Igual te verás hermosa". _"Oh no, ¿Que acabo de decir?"_ Pensó Andrew, por suerte parecía que Teddy no había registrado sus palabras o simplemente había decidido dejarlas pasar.

"¡Oye, no es gracioso, pronto no podré ni siquiera atarme los zapatos! En verdad me preocupa, he visto mujeres a los ocho meses con menos panza que yo".

Andrew volvió a reír. "Teddy, eres doctora, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que cada embarazo y cada mujer es distinta".

"Lo sé" Justo en ese momento llegó el mesero con su orden. "Bueno, te tengo que dejar, mi delicioso T-Bone acaba de llegar" Dijo Teddy con un tono burlón en su voz.

"¡Oye, eso sí que no es gracioso! Yo aún no sé qué comeré" Respondiendo Andrew fingiéndose ofendido.

"¡Bye Andrew!" Dijo Teddy riendo para después cortar la llamada.

Después de un rato Teddy estaba disfrutando del apacible paisaje y de su delicioso postre, pastel de chocolate, cuando sin saber por qué pensó en Arizona, le había prometido a Owen que la llamaría para saber cómo estaba después del accidente así que sin pensarlo más tomó su teléfono y esperando que aún fuera el mismo número marcó. Un timbre, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, justo cuando Teddy se iba a dar por vencida una voz evidentemente apresurada contestó.

"¡Arizona Robbins!".

"¡Hola! ¿Arizona?"

"Perdón pero ¿Quién habla?" Al parecer Arizona no reconoció la voz de Teddy.

"Soy yo Arizona, Teddy".

Después de una larga pausa por fin Arizona volvió a contestar.

"¡Oh por Dios, Teddy! ¡Qué sorpresa! Justamente Callie y yo estábamos hablando de ti esta mañana ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué dice Alemania?" Teddy esperaba encontrarse con una Arizona molesta pero se alegró escuchar que no fue así, sin embargo no sabía cómo abordar el tema del accidente con ella sin tocar alguna fibra sensible.

"Muy bien, no sabes la cantidad de cosas que tengo que contarte, pero mejor cuéntame ¿Tú cómo estás?" La voz de Teddy comenzó a temblar pero aun así siguió. "Hablé hace unas semanas con Owen y me contó sobre el accidente. Arizona, lo siento muchísimo, como tu amiga debí estar ahí para apoyarte".

"Ey, ey, ey tranquila, ya todo está mejor. Debo admitir que al principio fue difícil no sólo para mí sino para todos, pero poco a poco las cosas han ido mejorando, Callie ha estado conmigo en todo momento y aunque no mentiré diciendo que no me hiciste falta entiendo por qué tuviste que irte".

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Claro que sí, Teddy! Además... escuché ¡Sin querer!, una plática entre Owen y Cristina... escuché que había hablado contigo y que tú te culpabas en parte por lo que había pasado ¡Teddy, por favor no lo hagas!".

"Es muy difícil no hacerlo después de que prácticamente yo subí a Cristina en ese avión".

"Teddy, lo que pasó, pasó y tal vez era el destino de Cristina estar en ese lugar en ese momento, pero ¡Ey! Ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te va del otro lado del mundo? ¿Sabes?, Callie y yo hemos pensado hacer un Eurotrip a mediados del próximo año".

"¡¿De verdad?! Estaría estupendo, justo a tiempo para que conozcan a mi bebé" Dijo Teddy emocionada por escuchar la reacción de Arizona la cual no la decepcionó.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TU QUÉ?! ¡DIOS MÍO, TEDDY! No me digas que estás... ¡QUE ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!".

"¡SÍ! Estoy de casi cinco meses y ya del tamaño de una casa" Dijo Teddy con inmensa alegría.

"Espera ¿Cinco meses? ¿Eso quiere decir que...?"

"Sí Arizona, eso quiere decir que Henry es el padre de mi bebé".

"Oh Teddy, no sé qué decir… quiero decir, me alegro por ti sé cuánto amaste a Henry y quiero pensar que estás contenta pero al mismo tiempo..."

"Sí, sí sé lo que quieres decir. Fue difícil, hasta hace poco aún no podía aceptar la idea de que estuviera pasando pero por fin lo he asimilado y lo estoy disfrutando mucho, de verdad".

"No tienes idea lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso Teddy ¡Por fin Sofía tendrá un primo o prima! Oye ¿Y ya sabes qué será? ¿O como Callie prefieres que sea sorpresa?"

"La verdad pensé dejarlo en suspenso hasta que naciera pero después de haber ido de compras hace un rato no puedo esperar por saber que será ¡Arizona, hay tantas cosas tanto para niño como para niña!".

"Fue justo lo que le decía a Callie pero no logre persuadirla, ¡Ay Teddy, no sabes la emoción que me da! Ya quiero ver la cara de Callie cuando le cuente la buena nueva ¿Alguien más sabe de esto? No quiero ser inoportuna y soltar la noticia por todo el hospital sin tu aprobación".

"No, nadie lo sabe eres la primera persona en saber, al menos en Seattle, así que sí te pediría un poco de discreción, al menos quisiera contarle a Owen, tú y él son las únicas personas a las que quería contarles personalmente la noticia".

"Por supuesto que sí Teddy, no diré nada a nadie hasta que hables con Owen".

"Gracias"

"Teddy, aprovechando tu llamada y cambiando un poco de tema, quisiera pedirte un favor"

"¡Por supuesto! Es lo menos que puedo hacer, dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Verás, todos los que estuvimos involucrados en el accidente hemos pensado en demandar al hospital"

"¡¿Demandar?! Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Larga historia, pero el punto es que Méredith y Derek se ofrecieron a viajar hasta Nueva York para verse con un abogado que al parecer es sumamente bueno, su despacho jurídico es de los más antiguos en los Estados Unidos y su porcentaje de victorias es impresionante".

"No entiendo hacia dónde vas Arizona ¿En que podría ayudarte yo con la demanda? ¿Acaso Cristina me quiere demandar a mí también?" Dijo Teddy con evidente pánico en su voz.

"No, no, no Teddy, nada de eso. Permíteme terminar y así entenderás. El punto es que al principio el abogado parecía bastante interesado en el caso, pero después de verse con Méredith y Derek simplemente decidió dejarlo. La verdad es que nos gustaría que él retomara el caso, Teddy, su récord de victorias es impresionante y creemos que tú puedes convencerlo"

"¡¿Yo?! ¿Cómo por qué podría convencerlo yo? Ni siquiera estuve en el accidente" Antes de poder seguir hablando Arizona la interrumpió.

"De acuerdo con Owen el abogado es tu padre, Teddy"

Teddy sintió como si todo el aire abandonara sus pulmones y su sangre se congelara. Hacía años que Teddy no sabía de su padre, prácticamente desde que se enlistó en el ejército.

"¿M...mi padre? ¿Eso te dijo Owen? ¿Te dijo algo más?" Respondió Teddy cuando por fin pudo recuperarse un poco del shock.

"Nada más, de hecho nos aconsejó buscar otro abogado, pero los demás creemos que si tú hablas con él..."

"¡NO!...Perdón Arizona no quise hablarte de esa manera pero es que... hace años que no sé nada de mi padre, mucho menos hablo con él".

"Oh Teddy lo siento, no sabía que hablar de tu padre era un tema sensible para ti, con razón Owen fue bastante energético al intentar convencernos de buscar a alguien más".

"Está bien Arizona, a excepción de Owen nadie sabe de la difícil relación que tengo con mi padre"

Justo cuando Arizona estaba a punto de contestar su localizador comenzó a sonar. "Lo siento mucho Teddy, pero tengo que colgar".

"Oh no te preocupes, ve a salvar a los pequeños humanos, te llamaré pronto, lo prometo".

"Igual yo y en caso de concretarse la idea del Eurotrip te lo haré saber para planear algo"

"¡Por favor!"

"Ok, bye Teddy, fue muy bueno saber de ti y muchísimas felicidades nueva mamá"

"¡Gracias, cariño! Y lo mismo digo, fue muy reconfortante saber de ti, hasta pronto" Y con eso la llamada se desconectó dejando a Teddy pensando en su padre. Hace casi diez años que Teddy no sabía nada de su progenitor, Nicholas Altman, tal vez ya era hora de hacer las paces.

* * *

 ***Canción: Hello – Adele.**


	9. Capitulo 91

Capítulo 9

 **Quizás**

 _Hola viejo dime ¿Cómo estás? Los años pasan y no hemos vuelto a hablar y no quiero que te pienses que me he olvidado de ti..._

* * *

En el trayecto de regreso a casa Teddy no pudo evitar dejar de pensar en su padre, lo que después la llevó a pensar en su madre y en general pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida no sólo en los últimos meses sino desde su infancia.

A pesar de que ella siempre se mostró ante los demás como una persona sencilla y humilde, Teddy había nacido, como dice el dicho, en cuna de oro; Su familia era de las más poderosas e influyentes en los Estados Unidos, especialmente en la costa este.

Nacida en Norwalk, Connecticut, Teddy fue criada en una enorme casa estilo georgiano junto al mar, enormes jardines para jugar, alberca techada y al aire libre, habitación propia, la mejor ropa, los mejores juguetes y las mejores niñeras traídas desde Suiza, Francia o Alemania especialmente para cuidar de ella.

Navidades en Madrid, París o Roma, Año Nuevo en Budapest, Buenos Aires o Vancouver, verano en Ibiza, La Habana o Cancún; no había lugar en el mundo que los Altman no hubiesen visitado. Sin embargo, con gusto Teddy habría renunciado a todo con tal de pasar más de dos días seguidos con sus padres.

Teddy era la adoración de su padre, desde el momento que ella nació Nicholas cayó rendido a sus pies. Su padre trabajaba toda la semana al mando de la firma jurídica familiar en Manhattan y solo veía a su _"Osita"_ , como el cariñosamente la llamaba, los fines de semana y ese par de días eran dedicados en su totalidad a Teddy, siempre llegaba los viernes por la noche con una sorpresa para ella y desde que entraba a casa no recibía más llamadas ni asistía a juntas de trabajo, solo él y su niña.

Con su madre todo era diferente, a pesar de que ambas pasaban todo el día y todos los días en la misma casa, a excepción de los fines de semana cuando su marido venía a verlas, Ángela Altman rara vez salía de su habitación y cuando lo hacía era únicamente por un par de horas, horas que Teddy aprovechaba al máximo aunque después sufriera cuando su madre volvía a encerrarse en su habitación.

Vivir con su madre era como vivir con dos personas a la vez, entre semana la depresión se apoderaba de ella y los fines de semana salía de su cuarto enfundada en con ridículamente caros vestidos de diseñador y adornada con las joyas más costosas, era la esposa ideal y la madre perfecta, pero al llegar el lunes todo desaparecía y así siguió el círculo vicioso por años, hasta su muerte.

Los problemas con Ángela Altman comenzaron poco después del nacimiento de Teddy, _depresión post-parto_ , dijeron los médicos, _con suerte no durará más de un año_ , agregaron. Diez años pasaron sin ninguna mejoría en su salud mental y aunque en eventos sociales parecía que todo estaba bien con ella, en la intimidad de su casa todo era diferente, a pesar de agotar todos los recursos a su alcance a los pocos años Nicholas Altman se dio por vencido y se limitó a coexistir con su esposa dos días a la semana simplemente por el bien de Teddy hasta el día en que el cuerpo de Ángela se encontraba tan deteriorado que una mañana lluviosa de noviembre simplemente sucumbió al sueño eterno.

Recordar esto hizo que Teddy sintiera un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. _"Y pensar que probablemente yo pude haber tenido el mismo destino que mi madre"_. Pensó Teddy.

Al llegar a casa Teddy aventó las bolsas con sus compras al suelo, removiendo su gabardina y sus zapatos recostándose en el sillón acariciando su vientre, sintiendo los pequeños movimientos de su bebé que le hacían compañía, pensando... _"¿Le llamo? No, no le llamo. ¿O tal vez sí? Quizás sería bueno volver a escuchar sobre mi padre. ¿O quizás no? Tal vez debería esperar a consultarlo con la Dra. Wilson"._ La cabeza de Teddy daba vueltas con un sin fin de preguntas que no se dio cuenta en qué momento su mano había alcanzado por el teléfono y marcado el número de su padre.

"Nicholas Altman". Teddy se congeló, a casi diez años sin oír su voz ésta se escuchaba cansada, el paso de los años era evidente.

"P-papá... soy yo... Teddy". Dijo ella con cautela, esperando una respuesta por lo que le parecieron años pero ésta simplemente nunca llegó, tras esperar unos segundo por la reacción de su padre la llamada fue desconectada, su padre había colgado el teléfono.

Teddy estalló en llanto, no podía creerlo. _"¿Tanto era el rencor que su padre le tenía?"_ Pensó _. "Solo por no seguir la vida que él había planeado para ella"_.

Tras la muerte de su madre Teddy y Nicholas dejaron Connecticut para instalarse en un lujoso pent-house en el Upper East Side de Nueva York. Aunque al principio fue difícil prontos ambos se acoplaron a una armoniosa rutina, todos los días sin excepción Nicholas llevaba a Teddy hasta la puerta del colegio y en ocasiones, cuando el trabajo no era tanto, llegaba por ella a la salida e iban a comer juntos.

Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar previo a que Teddy saliera del bachillerato, ella tenía claro que quería ingresar a la escuela de medicina, sin embargo su padre, al ser ella hija única, pretendía que en un futuro cuando Teddy saliera de la escuela de derecho en Harvard, donde Nicholas ya tenía un lugar reservado para ella, tomara las riendas del despacho jurídico _"Altman & asociados"_, uno de los más antiguos en los Estados Unidos y el más importante en Nueva York por casi 10 generaciones y tal vez más adelante casarla con algún banquero o empresario de Wall Street.

Al Teddy negarse rotundamente a estudiar leyes Nicholas le retiró cualquier tipo de apoyo, tanto moral como económico, esto no desanimó a Teddy para perseguir su sueño e inmediatamente comenzó a mandar aplicaciones para becas en diversas universidades y aunque su padre le había cerrado las puertas de las más prestigiosas; Princeton, Yale, Stanford, etc. eso no evitó que la Universidad de Texas Southwestern le ofreciera una beca completa para realizar sus estudios de medicina.

Así que una vez finalizado el verano más incómodo de toda su vida Teddy tomó sus maletas, dejó el Upper East Side de Nueva York y se instaló en un diminuto apartamento en Dallas. Durante todo el tiempo que duraron sus estudios la relación con su padre fue bastante tensa, podrían pasar meses sin recibir una llamada de él y viceversa. No fue hasta el día de su graduación que Teddy se sorprendió al ver a Nicholas en primera fila, con un ramo de flores viendo a su _"Osita"_ dar su discurso como _"Summa Cum Laude"_.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Nicholas pidió por el perdón de su hija, Teddy simplemente abrazó a su padre con todas sus fuerzas. Todo estaría bien. Su internado y residencia en la Facultad de Medicina y Ciencias de la Salud de la Universidad de George Washington pasaron sin sobresaltos así como su _"fellowship"_ en la Clínica de Mayo, en Florida. Después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa Teddy decidió que ya era hora volver a Nueva York aceptando el puesto como especialista en cirugía cardiotorácica en el Centro Medico Presbiteriano de Columbia.

Todo era perfecto, la relación con su padre volvía a ser como antes y tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo, Owen y Helen. Pero todo cambió cuando recibió aquella llamada en la que se le informaba que Helen había muerto en la segunda torre durante los atentados del 9/11. Después de mucho análisis y aliento por parte de Owen, Teddy le informó a su padre que se unía al ejército, que se iba a Bagdad.

Todo se derrumbó otra vez, Teddy aún podía escuchar las palabras de su padre el día de su partida. _"Si cruzas esa puerta te olvidas de mí para siempre"_. Teddy simplemente le regreso una débil sonrisa acompañada con un _"Lo siento, mi país me necesita"_ y desde ese día jamás volvió a saber de él, hasta hoy.

Aunque el llanto ya había parado, las lágrimas aún corrían por las mejillas de Teddy, pronto el teléfono sonó y sin mirar el identificador de llamadas suponiendo que se trataba de Owen o Arizona, Teddy contestó…

* * *

 **Canción: Quizás - Enrique Iglesias**


	10. Capitulo 92

Capítulo 9.2

 **Quizás**

 _Aunque el llanto ya había parado, las lágrimas aún corrían por las mejillas de Teddy, pronto el teléfono sonó y sin mirar el identificador de llamadas suponiendo que se trataba de Owen o Arizona, Teddy contestó…_

* * *

"Diga".

"¿Teddy? ¿Eres tú?" Una vez más Teddy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su padre le había regresado la llamada.

"¿Papá?" Teddy contestó llorando

"Mi niña, no puedo creer que seas tú, perdón por lo de hace un rato". Nicolás también estaba llorando. Lo que Teddy no sabía era que su padre había sufrido una crisis con su presión arterial al escuchar la voz de su niña después de tanto tiempo, una vez recuperado decidió regresarle la llamada.

"Está bien papá, yo entiendo, debió ser un shock muy fuerte volver a escuchar mi voz"

"No tienes idea, mi niña". Tras una pausa Nicholas ya más tranquilo volvió a hablar. "Y bueno, cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás en América o sigues en Bagdad?"

"No, desde hace mucho que dejé Bagdad y regresé a los Estados Unidos, a Seattle de hecho, estuve trabajando ahí un par de años".

"¿Estuviste? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no sigues ahí?"

"Así es, actualmente estoy en Alemania, en Landstuhl".

"¿Landstuhl? ¿Y qué haces allá?

"Bueno, hace unos meses me ofrecieron el puesto como jefa de MEDCOM, al final unirme al ejército no fue tan malo".

Teddy estaba asombrada con lo fácil que fluía la plática con su padre, como en los viejos tiempos.

"¡Y que lo digas!" Dijo Nicholas con una suave risa. "Entonces, MEDCOM ¿Hum? Suena bastante importante".

"Sí, lo es. Aunque en realidad aún no inicio mis funciones, todavía me estoy instalando". Teddy no quería contarle a su padre sobre su depresión y menos en la primera llamada después de casi diez años sin hablar.

"Estoy seguro que harás un estupendo trabajo, Osita".

La cara de Teddy se iluminó, no puedo evitar que el llanto regresara, hacía años que no escuchaba ese apodo.

"Osita, hace tanto que nadie me dice así"

"Bueno, eso es porque eres mí osita, solo yo te puedo decir así". Dijo Nicholas orgullosamente.

"¿Papi?" A pesar de ser una adulta de 40 años, Teddy no pudo evitar el diminutivo.

"Dime, amor".

"Tengo algo muy importante que contarte". Era el momento, Teddy le diría a su padre que pronto sería abuelo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y el bebé sintiendo su nerviosismo comenzó a moverse vigorosamente mientras ella trataba de calmarlo frotando pequeños círculos sobre su vientre.

"Teddy, me preocupas ¿Está todo bien por allá?"

"Sí, sí, sí no es nada malo, todo lo contrario de hecho" Teddy tomó un profundo respiro. "Pues resulta serás abuelo dentro de aproximadamente cuatro meses". Dijo apresuradamente, Nicholas no pudo registrar sus palabras

"¿Cómo? Osita, habla más despacio no te entendí ni una sola palabra".

"Dije que dentro de cuatro meses podrás presumir con todos tus amigos que ya eres abuelo".

Nicholas se quedó mudo.

"Papá ¿Sigues ahí?"

"¡SÍ, SÍ, ESTOY AQUÍ!" Su voz estaba completamente quebrada, pero de alegría. "¡Oh, Dios mío, Teddy!"

"¿Estás contento?" Preguntó Teddy tímidamente.

"¡¿CONTENTO?! Osita, siento que el corazón me va a estallar en el pecho de alegría". Nicholas escuchó como Teddy volvía a romper en llanto. "Ey, mi niña son buenas noticias ¿No es así?"

"Sí papá, lo son es simplemente que... me siento tan sola y te necesito tanto". Dijo Teddy llorando.

"Ey, mi amor, no estás sola tienes a tu bebé y a tu marido".

Teddy de quedó en silencio

"¿Teddy? Supongo que el padre de tu hijo está ahí para apoyarte ¿No es así?"

"No... él... él murió hace unos meses"

"Oh Teddy, no sabes cómo lo siento, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes". Dijo Nicholas suavemente.

"Sí, lo sé"

"¿Osita?"

"Dime, papá"

"Creo que tengo que colgar, tengo un vuelo muy importante que tomar y la verdad no quisiera perderlo"

Teddy se sintió decepcionada, ella quería seguir hablando con su padre tanto como fuera posible. "Oh ya veo, pues no te entretengo más".

"Si, verás, mientras hablábamos mi asistente me reservó un boleto de avión para ir a ver mi hija en Alemania ¿Crees que a ella le gustará la sorpresa?"

"¡¿DE VERDAD?!"

"De verdad".

"Papá, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso".

"Más vale que así sea porque en dos horas sale mi vuelo hacia Frankfurt, así que en poco más de diez horas me tendrás ahí".

"Papá, yo..." Teddy no podía parar de llorar.

"Ssssh, mi niña, todo estará bien ya lo verás y ahora sí debo colgar, tengo un vuelo que tomar".

"Bye, papá. Te veo en unas horas"

"Te veo en unas horas, Teddy".

Después de la llamada con su padre Teddy tomó una rápida ducha y algo de cenar, sin mirar al reloj ella sabía que era bastante tarde, estaba completamente exhausta, así que con una sonrisa en los labios decidió ir a dormir, mañana sería un día aún más emocionante, vería a su padre después de tantos años, el mero pensamiento la llenaba tanto de alegría como de miedo pero aun así estaba segura que las cosas estarían bien, definitivamente las cosas estaban cayendo en su lugar.

* * *

 **Canción: Quizás - Enrique Iglesias**


	11. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

 **What The Water Gave Me**

 _And oh, poor Atlas the world's a beast of a burden, you've been holding on a long time..._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Teddy se levantó inusualmente temprano, aunque en realidad a pesar de estar exhausta no pudo dormir mucho durante toda la noche, entre los nervios de volver a ver a su padre, las náuseas y los constantes viajes al baño para devolver el estómago eran las 5:30 a.m. cuando se dio cuenta que era imposible intentar dormir así que se levantó, se puso a limpiar un poco la casa y a preparar el cuarto de huéspedes donde dormiría su padre.

Al terminar se dio cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte así que decidió salir a dar su ya habitual caminata matutina. Mientras recorría las calles de Landstuhl, aún solas, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo reaccionaría en el momento en que viera a su padre de nuevo. Al principio fue bastante duro aceptar la idea de que su padre le había dado la espalda, una vez más, todo por no poder aceptar el hecho de que ella sentía que tenía una obligación con su país.

Al llegar a Bagdad todo era un caos, cientos de heridos y aún más muertos; el calor del lugar y el estrés del trabajo hacían que Teddy olvidara un poco el distanciamiento con su padre, sin embargo todo empeoraba en época de fiestas, cuando el ejército les otorgaba permiso por unos días para pasar Acción de Gracias, Navidad o Año Nuevo en casa, en América. El primer año fue el peor, Teddy aún no conocía mucha gente y aunque Owen sabía de la pelea con su padre no tenía idea de la magnitud. Al final Teddy decidió irse a Roma, la ciudad favorita de su madre. Sola, recorrió las calles recordando viejos tiempos, cuando todo era más fácil, al menos para ella.

Teddy pensó que el segundo año sería las fácil, pero no fue así, esta vez su permiso fue en navidad, Teddy amaba la Navidad, para ese entonces Owen ya sabía de los problemas con su padre así que decidió invitarla a su casa, mala idea; a pesar de que Teddy tenía muy buena relación con la madre de Owen y su hermana, Megan, esta vez no contaba con que habría una invitada más a la celebración, Beth, la novia de Owen. Teddy estaba destrozada, durante mucho tiempo espero que Owen diera el primer paso, sin embargo para ella era evidente que él no tenía interés alguno en ella, al menos amoroso.

Al regresar a Bagdad Teddy decidió enfocarse de lleno en su trabajo, ayudando heridos, salvando vidas y así poco a poco dejó de pensar en su padre, enterrándolo en el rincón más recóndito de su mente, junto al recuerdo de su madre.

Después de un rato, Teddy se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de 1 hora deambulando por las calles de Landstuhl, por suerte su padre le había dejado un mensaje haciéndole saber que su vuelo a Frankfurt se había retrasado 4 horas durante su escala en Londres así que Teddy no esperaba que llegara por lo menos hasta mucho más tarde.

Llegando a casa decidió tomar un largo baño, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre su cabeza, sus hombros y su vientre, tratando de calmar un poco sus nervios pero en el fondo Teddy sabía que lo que intentaba calmar era la culpa, ella quería que el agua se llevará la carga que tenía sobre sí misma, se sentía culpable por no haber intentado llamar antes a su padre. Durante un largo rato Teddy permaneció sentada en la tina, su cabeza recargada sobre el borde, sus ojos cerrados, acariciando su vientre, pensando en todas las oportunidades que tuvo de enmendar la relación con su padre pero ella las dejo pasar todas y cada una.

De pronto sintió los aún pequeños golpecitos de su bebé al tiempo que su estómago hacía ruidos de hambre. Saliendo del baño y vistiéndose con ropa cómoda se dirigió a la cocina cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Extrañada puesto que nadie sabía su dirección Teddy se dirigió a abrir la puerta con cautela. Al abrirla Andrew estaba del otro lado, en una mano cargaba una bolsa de papel y una bandeja con dos vasos y en la otra un ramo de girasoles amarrados con un listón rojo.

"Croissants de chocolate y girasoles, tus favoritos, porque siguen siendo tus favoritos ¿No es así? Y me temo que lo de los vasos no es café, té de frutos rojos". Dijo Andrew con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Teddy se quedó perpleja.

"¡Andrew! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste dónde vi...?"

"¿Que como supe dónde vives? Un mago nunca revela sus secretos". Esta vez Teddy no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o prefieres que comamos esto sentados en la banqueta?"

"Claro, adelante. Si gustas puedes poner las cosas en la barra de la cocina, justamente estaba por preparar el desayuno, me muero de hambre".

"Menos mal que llegué al rescate"

"Aunque a decir verdad no creo que con un croissant y un té estaremos satisfechos este pequeño y yo" Dijo Teddy apenada.

"No te preocupes, podemos salir a desayunar algo más si tú quieres, o puedo prepararte algo... Por cierto ¿Dónde pongo esto?" Dijo Andrew levantando el ramo de girasoles.

"Oh si, perdóname estoy un poco distraída últimamente. Dame aquí. Muchas gracias, están hermosas, no puedo creer que aún recuerdes cuales son mis flores favoritas". Teddy tomó las flores y se dirigió a la cocina por un florero.

"Wow, ya veo que no exagerabas". Dijo Andrew asombrado.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Tu vientre, de verdad no parece que tuvieras 18 semanas, si no lo supiera pensaría que tienes al menos cinco o seis meses"

Teddy se quedó mirándolo, de pronto sintió una montaña rusa de emociones mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas aunque no podía entender por qué el comentario de Andrew provocó en ella esa reacción.

"¿Quieres decir que estoy gorda? Porque si a eso te refieres puedes decirlo ¡Ya lo sé que parezco un manatí!" Teddy no podía parar de llorar.

"Uooo, uooo, uooo espera, no me refería a eso... quiero decir tú misma lo dijiste..."

"¡Recuerdo perfectamente lo que dije, Andrew! Pero si viniste hasta mi casa solo para recordármelo te puedes ir".

"Teddy, no fue mi intención ofenderte". A pesar de que Andrew estaba acostumbrado a presenciar cambios drásticos de humor y sabía cómo manejarlos, al ver a Teddy en ese estado se quedó en Black y no supo cómo responder sin alterarla más. Después de unos segundos en los cuales ninguno dijo una palabra Andrew decidió darse la media vuelta y justo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta Teddy volvió a hablar.

"¡Andrew, espera! Perdón, perdón, perdón. No quise hablarte de esa forma, pero no sé qué pasa conmigo, últimamente quiero llorar, reír y gritar al mismo tiempo, todo el tiempo".

"Ey, ey, ey está bien, cuando mi hermana estaba embarazada me arrojó un plato en la cabeza solo porque dije que no hacia tanto frío como en otros años". Dijo Andrew mientras la abrazaba.

Teddy no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada.

"¡Es verdad! Pasé Navidad en una sala de urgencias donde me dieron 4 puntadas en la cabeza. Y cambiando de tema, no quiero que pienses que me iba porque estaba molesto u ofendido, solo quería darte tu espacio".

"Gracias, y perdón otra vez es solo que..."

"Lo sé, lo sé las hormonas"

"Sí eso, y además... hoy llega mi padre de visita, no tienes idea lo nerviosa que estoy".

"¿Tu padre? No sabía que aún vivía, quiero decir, nunca me hablaste de él".

"Es una historia demasiado larga".

"¿Es eso de lo que querías hablar el otro día?"

"En parte".

"¿Qué te parece si me cuentas mientras te comes estos deliciosos croissant y yo preparo algo más para desayunar?"

Teddy simplemente sonrío y ambos entraron a la cocina. Mientras Andrew preparaba huevos revueltos con tocino ella le contaba el torbellino que había sido su vida. Tanto las cosas alegres, como cuando ella y sus padres salían de vacaciones; como las cosas tristes, la depresión de su madre, el distanciamiento con su padre y la muerte de Helen, su mejor amiga, en los atentados del 9/11. A pesar del tiempo que pasaron juntos en Seattle, ni Andrew ni Teddy sabían mucho de la vida privada del otro, siempre disfrutando el momento, cenando en deliciosos restaurantes, teniendo sexo en hoteles ridículamente caros, hablando de cosas triviales, nunca compartiendo información íntima sobre sus vidas, nunca encariñándose, lo irónico fue que Teddy sí se encariñó y mucho, hasta que Henry llegó a su vida.

"Wow, no sé qué decir, no tenía idea que habías pasado por todo eso". _"Con razón Teddy se encariña tan fácil y rápido con los hombres, por la falta de cariño paterno"_ Andrew pensó, pero esta vez decidió mantener la boca cerrada.

"Lo peor de todo es que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por haberlo olvidado todo, por poner a mis padres y a Helen en un baúl que hasta hace poco nunca volví a abrir". La voz de Teddy temblaba. "Después de la muerte de Henry caí en una depresión de la que pensé que no saldría nunca, pensé que tendría el mismo destino que mi madre, me estaba dejando morir lentamente y junto conmigo me estaba llevando a lo único que me queda de él".

"Lo importante es que poco a poco estás logrando salir adelante. Y dentro de poco tendrás a alguien más que dependerá completamente de ti. Ya nunca estarás sola, Teddy".

"Lo sé y justo por eso quiero seguir mejorando Andrew ¡Quiero hacer tantas cosas! Para empezar recuperar mi trabajo, también quiero decorar el cuarto del bebé, comprar cosas nuevas para la casa, plantar flores en el jardín, viajar; me encantaba viajar, sobre todo cuando lo hacía con mis padres".

Andrew simplemente se limitaba a ver a Teddy con asombro, era claro que algo había cambiado en ella desde la última vez que se vieron.

"¿Sabes? Tengo este recuerdo muy especial de cuando era niña, tendría siete u ocho años, mis padres y yo fuimos de vacaciones a Colombia, a Cartagena. Oh Andrew, de verdad si nunca has estado ahí deberías ir, es un lugar hermoso, la gente, la comida, la arquitectura, nunca había visto tanta variedad de colores en un solo lugar en toda mi vida".

"Suena como al paraíso".

"Lo es, al menos para mí lo era, recuerdo que estábamos cenando en una plaza al aire libre y de la nada un grupo de hombres y mujeres se acercaron con este hermoso vestuario y comenzaron a bailar; recuerdo que mi padre tomó a mi madre de la mano y aunque ella no quería al final también se puso a bailar. Nunca la había visto tan contenta, su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, sus ojos, aunque al volver a casa toda esa luz se apagaba me reconfortaba pensar que al menos por esos días ella era feliz".

Teddy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al recordar a su madre y los momentos de felicidad que pasó a su lado.

"No sé qué voy a hacer cuando vea a mi padre. Por teléfono la plática fue como antes pero ¿Y cuándo lo vea en persona? Cuando esté frente a mí ¿Que le diré, que haré?"

"Lo sabrás cuando lo tengas en frente".

Andrew estaba mirando a Teddy directamente a los ojos, había algo en su mirada que ella ya había visto y conocía a la perfección, la misma mirada de aquel día que le propuso ir a Alemania con él. Poco a poco la distancia entre sus caras se fue haciendo más corta y antes de hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir Teddy giró su cabeza. El silencio se sembró entre los dos por unos segundos hasta que Teddy tuvo una mejor idea.

"¿Estarás muy ocupado hoy?" Le preguntó a Andrew.

"No, de hecho es mi día libre".

"¿Y qué hay de tu prometida? ¿No quisieras pasar tu día libre con ella?"

"¿Te parece si hablamos de eso en otro momento?" Era evidente que Andrew se incomodó al escuchar sobre Anne-Claire.

"Perdón, no quise ser inoportuna".

"No, no, no para nada, simplemente ella y yo tuvimos una pelea bastante fuerte, eso es todo"

"Lo siento mucho, espero que las cosas entre los dos se mejoren, hacen una pareja excelente".

Andrew simplemente sonrío débilmente ante el comentario de Teddy. _"Tú y yo haríamos una mejor pareja"_ pensó, una vez más no dijo nada.

"En ese caso si estás libre quisiera pedirte un favor".

"Por supuesto, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Es solo si puedes pero... ¿Me acompañarías a la estación de trenes?"

"¿Para recoger a tu padre?"

"Si" Teddy bajó la mirada temiendo que Andrew dijera que no.

"Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo"

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde Teddy y Andrew pasaron el tiempo juntos. Recordando viejos tiempo y platicando de todo un poco. Hasta que Teddy recibió la llamada de su padre avisándole que en aproximadamente media hora llegaría a la estación de trenes. Había llegado el momento.

* * *

 **Canción:** **What the Water Gave Me – Florence + the Machine.**


	12. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

 **Come Home**

 _There's someone I've been missing, I think they could be the better half of me... So I say to you, come home cause I've been waiting for you for so long._

* * *

Andrew y Teddy salieron de casa para dirigirse a la estación de trenes, Teddy no podía parar de temblar, algo que Andrew no tardó en notar así que la tomó de los hombros delicadamente.

"Teddy, ey, tranquila todo estará bien, estaré a tu lado en todo momento, ¿Okay?"

Teddy no pudo decir nada, simplemente le regresó una media sonrisa.

"¿Quieres que maneje yo?" Ofreció Andrew.

"Sí, si no es mucha molestia, con lo nerviosa que estoy no creo que pueda llevarnos con vida a la estación". Esta vez Teddy intentaba sonar más relajada pero simplemente no podía.

Andrew tomó las llaves del negro Mercedes-Benz CLA de las manos temblorosas de Teddy y ayudándola a subir en el asiento del pasajero ambos se dirigieron a la estación. Aunque era un tramo sumamente corto, no más de 10 minutos, para Teddy parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba, fue el trayecto más largo de toda su vida.

Cuando por fin encontraron lugar de estacionamiento Andrew se acercó para ayudarla a bajar del coche pero Teddy simplemente permaneció sentada mirando al frente, frunciendo el ceño.

Asustada.

"No puedo hacerlo, no puedo." Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. Sentía como una capa de sudor frío se formaba en su frente, le faltaba el aire, sentía náuseas, su corazón latía con fuerza y su bebé no paraba de moverse.

"Tú puedes Teddy. Pero si gustas podemos tomarnos unos minutos. Necesitas calmarte, estás temblando y eso no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé". Dijo Andrew en un intento por tranquilizarla. "Respira profundo, mírame". Teddy lo miró directo a los ojos. "Inhala, exhala, profundo inhala, exhala, eso es".

Después de unos minutos Teddy logró tranquilizarse un poco, aunque aún sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, descendiendo lentamente del coche Andrew la dirigió al interior de la estación, siempre a su lado con una mano en su espalda baja. Teddy no podía pensar, no podía escuchar, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, después de tantos años por fin tendría frente a ella al hombre que más ha amado y que más la ha amado en toda su vida.

"¿Te dijo a qué anden llegaría?" Preguntó Andrew. Ella no respondió. ¿Teddy, me estás escuchando?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Te pregunté si tu padre te dijo a qué andén llegaría su tren".

"Eh, sí... no... no lo recuerdo". Sus ojos intentaban contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Está bien, vamos a ver la pizarra de llegadas, viene de Frankfurt ¿No es así?"

Teddy simplemente asintió con la cabeza y cuando ambos se dirigían hacia la pizarra de llegadas escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, todo su cuerpo se congeló y una vez más su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sus rodillas temblaban, no podía formar un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza.

"¡TEDDY! Por aquí"

Lentamente Andrew y Teddy se voltearon hacia dónde venía la voz, ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su padre, Nicholas Altman estaba ahí, después de todos estos años. El tiempo era evidente en su aspecto, su cabello era blanco casi en su totalidad y su cara lucía cansada, delgada, casi enferma.

Por unos segundos Teddy y su padre permanecieron parados, mirándose, cuando Teddy vio que su padre comenzaba a caminar en su dirección su corazón comenzó a latir aún con más fuerza, casi podía sentirlo en sus oídos, en su garganta, sus piernas temblaban y su cabeza comenzaba a punzar y a dar vueltas. Lo último que su cabeza registró fue la voz de alguien gritando su nombre, después la oscuridad y el silencio la invadieron por completo.

Paz. Era lo único que Teddy podía sentir, una inmensa paz, era como si por un momento no hubiese problemas o preocupaciones, hacía mucho tiempo que su cuerpo y su mente no sentían tanta tranquilidad, sin embargo como todo en su vida, esto no duró mucho. Poco a poco Teddy volvió en sí, abriendo sus ojos se encontró en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, girando un poco su cabeza logro ver a Andrew hablando con un hombre con bata blanca. Teddy intento levantarse usando el apoyo de sus codos pero su cabeza no podía para de girar. Un quejido ahogado salió de su garganta, inmediatamente Andrew estaba a su lado.

"Teddy, por fin despiertas, no te levantes, descansa".

"Mi cabeza me está matando ¿Dónde estamos?"

"En los servicios médicos de la estación, te desmayaste hace casi dos horas ¿Recuerdas algo?"

"¿Mi padre? Andrew ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?! ¿Logró llegar o lo imaginé todo?" Teddy empezaba a alterarse.

"Okey, primero que todo tienes que tranquilizarte ¿Estamos? Tú presión y la del bebé están muy bajas así que necesito que te tranquilices"

Teddy asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar.

"Tu padre está afuera, no quería que lo vieras cuando despertaras en caso de que volvieras a sentirte mal"

"¿Podrías decirle que pase, por favor?"

"No todavía, primero tenemos que estabilizar tu presión, otra impresión como la de hace rato puede no ser muy buena y en caso de que no mejores tendremos que trasladaste a un hospital, así que tranquila ¿Okey?"

"Okey"

"Te dejaré sola un momento. Descansa mientras el medicamento toma efecto. Iré a informarle a tu padre que ya despertaste".

Andrew se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando Teddy lo tomó de la muñeca.

"Gracias, por estar aquí, de verdad no sé qué habría hecho sin ti a mi lado".

"Probablemente habría sido una caída muy dura". Dijo Andrew tratando de animar el ambiente.

Una vez sola, Teddy empezó pensar en todas las cosas que le diría a su padre una vez que lo viera pero nada le terminaba de agradar. Unas palabras le sonaban muy rencorosas y otras muy insípidas, como si no llevase casi diez años sin verlo. A los pocos minutos entró el médico para revisar la bolsa de medicamento intravenoso que le había suministrado.

"Doctora Altman ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Ya mejor ¿Cómo está mi bebé? Desde que desperté no lo he sentido moverse ni una sola vez".

"En un momento responderé a eso, mientras le daré otra revisión a usted y a su bebé".

Luego de revisar su presión, su temperatura así como un rápido examen al ritmo cardiaco del bebé Teddy fue dada de alta. Andrew entró con una silla de ruedas.

"Andrew ¿De verdad es necesario? Puedo caminar perfectamente". Dijo Teddy protestando.

"Está vez no tomare ningún riesgo, señorita, así que vamos, su carruaje espera".

Andrew la ayudó a bajar de la cama y a sentarse en la silla, llevándola hacia el coche. Teddy no pudo evitar notar que fuera del consultorio no estaba su padre.

"Andrew ¿Dónde está mi padre?"

"Oh, espero que no te moleste pero decidimos que es mejor si se reencontraban en casa, tal vez estando en un ambiente más familiar estés más tranquila. Y antes de que protestes, nada de nervios de camino a casa. Teddy, tu padre está absolutamente feliz de volver a verte, así que no hay nada que temer ¿Estamos?"

Teddy simplemente le regresó una tímida sonrisa, cuando de repente un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios e inmediatamente sus manos cubrieron su vientre. Alarmado, Andrew se hincó frente a ella"

"¡Teddy! ¿Qué pasa, te sientes bien? ¿Es el bebé, quieres que regresemos con el médico?"

"No, no, no perdón no quise alarmarte. Simplemente alguien decidió despertar y sus pataditas me tomaron por sorpresa, eso es todo".

Andrew miraba fascinado cómo Teddy acariciaba suavemente su abdomen, a diferencia de hace unas horas esta vez su cara irradiaba tranquilidad, como si ella y su bebé se comunicaran, ella a través de las suaves caricias y el respondiéndole con cada día más vigorosos movimientos. Andrew no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre el vientre de Teddy. Ella simplemente lo miró asombrada.

"Teddy, lo siento mucho, no quise incomodarte".

"Para nada" Teddy tomó su mano y la dirigió a hacia la izquierda de su vientre, donde más se sentían los movimientos. "¿Lo sientes?" Ambos no pudieron evitar sonreír.

"¡SÍ! Wow ¿Me creerías si te digo que nunca había sentido a un bebé moverse? En el vientre de la madre quiero decir"

Luego de un rato maravillándose con los movimientos del bebé ambos decidieron que era momento de ir a casa, alguien los esperaba.

Esta vez Teddy no dudó en bajar del coche, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia la puerta, Andrew detrás de ella en todo momento. Cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ante la imagen que la recibió.

Su padre estaba colocando cubiertos sobre la mesa y de la cocina salía un aroma exquisito. Lasaña y pan de ajo. La especialidad de Nicholas Altman. Ambos se congelaron al verse el uno al otro, pero esta vez no hubo desmayos, simplemente lágrimas de felicidad, los dos corrieron a abrazarse fuertemente, susurrando _"Te amo"_ y _"Perdóname"._

Nicholas tomó la cara de Teddy en ambas manos, acariciando su pelo, sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Mi niñas, mi Osita, no puedo creer que seas tú".

De todas las palabras que Teddy había planeado decirle a su padre, ninguna vino a su mente en ese instante, simplemente se limitó a abrazar a su padre como si su vida dependiera de eso. Al ver la dramática reunión Andrew sintió que se encontraba fuera de lugar, pero justo cuando estaba por retirarse la voz de Nicholas lo detuvo.

"¿Cómo, te vas?"

"Oh sí, no quisiera interrumpir este momento tan especial".

"Para nada, ven siéntate, la lasaña y el pan no tardan en salir del horno, vamos, puse un lugar para ti en la mesa"

Andrew volteó a ver a Teddy buscando su aprobación, ella simplemente lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la mesa.

"Osita, no sabes lo bien que me cayó Andrew, ¡Que hombre! De verdad, podría pasar horas hablando con él sin acabarnos los temas de conversación" Dijo Nicholas alegremente mientras se dirigía a la cocina para revisar que todo estuviera bien con sus platillos.

"¿Osita?" Dijo Andrew en tono burlón.

"'¿Que hombre?' No pasaste más de dos horas con mi padre y ya está enamorado de ti" Dijo Teddy fingiendo fastidio.

"Suelo tener ese efecto con los padres".

Luego de revisar que todo estuviera bien en la cocina, Nicholas salió con una bandeja de aperitivos.

"Me temo que al pan le falta todavía unos minutos así que mientras preparé unos aperitivos. Anda Teddy, come, no quiero que pase lo de hace rato"

"Lo de hace rato no fue por no comer, papá" Dijo Teddy tímidamente.

"Lo sé, pero aun así quiero que comas, mírate nada más, estás muy delgada para estar embarazada. Mientras esté aquí ni tú ni mi nieto o nieta pasaran hambre". Respondió Nicholas con una ligera palmada en el vientre de Teddy, ella inmediatamente tomó la mano de su padre y lo miró a los ojos con todo el amor que no le había dado en casi diez años.

"Aunque no lo creas, tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ver en lo que te has convertido. Tal vez en su momento no lo parecía pero ella te amaba Teddy, con todo su corazón. Pero bueno, basta de cosas tristes. Mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te va aquí en Alemania? ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente en este MEDCOM?"

Teddy no estaba segura de si hablar sobre su situación actual podría calificar como _"cosas menos tristes"._

"A decir verdad aún no me integro a trabajar... tuve unos pequeños problemas de salud, pero ya están superados" Teddy se apresuró a decir cuando vio la cara de preocupación de su padre.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con suma tranquilidad, la plática fluía entre los tres, aunque en el fondo Teddy temía el momento en el que ella y su padre estarían a solas, sin Andrew sirviéndole como comodín.

Para su suerte una vez que Andrew se fue la plática no perdió fluidez, al contrario, Teddy y Nicholas se dieron tiempo de hablar sobre cosas más personales, ambos se pidieron perdón, rieron, lloraron, se abrazaron, todo con tal de recompensar esos casi diez años perdidos, ninguno miraba al reloj hasta que Teddy no pudo contener más el bostezo que salió de su boca, con facilidad había sido el día más extenuante que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Ok, señorita, basta de platica tenemos toda la semana para ponernos al día mira nada más la hora que es, así que andando, a dormir"

Teddy no pudo evitar recordar cuando su padre la arropaba para dormir y acariciaba su cabello hasta que ella se quedara profundamente dormida.

"Papá ¿Acariciarías mi cabello como lo hacías cuando era niña?"

Los ojos de Nicholas se llenaron de lágrimas. "Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías"

Nicholas acariciaba el cabello de Teddy mientras ella acariciaba su vientre, ambos arrullando a sus hijos. A los pocos minutos Teddy estaba profundamente dormida, Nicholas beso su frente, puso el edredón debajo de su mandíbula, apagó la luz y se retiró a su habitación, sería una semana larga en el mejor de los sentidos.

* * *

 **Canción: Come Home – One Republic**


	13. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

 **Daughters**

 _Fathers, be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do, girls become lovers who turn into mothers, so mothers be good to your daughters to..._

* * *

Un delicioso aroma despertó a Teddy del mejor y más reparador de los sueños que había tenido desde que Henry murió, el delicioso aroma a waffles hizo que su boca salivara, pero al parecer a cierta personita no le pareció tan delicioso como a ella puesto que en pocos segundo Teddy estaba arrodillada frente al retrete devolviendo el contenido de su estómago.

"¿Que pasa amor, no te gustan los waffles?" Dijo Teddy acariciando su vientre y sintiendo los movimientos del bebé. "El abuelo hace los mejores waffles del mundo, estoy segura que los vas a amar" Hace unas semanas Teddy se habría sentido completamente estúpida de solo pensar en hablarle a su vientre. Pero ahora, Teddy encontró una fuente inagotable de fascinación platicar con su bebé, sentir sus movimientos que en ocasiones ella tomaba como respuestas, crear un vínculo con él o ella.

Una vez que sintió estómago más calmado, Teddy enjuagó su boca, tomando su bata se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a su padre ataviado en un mandil cuadriculado, el cual Teddy no sabía de dónde había salido. Nicholas estaba exprimiendo naranjas. Sobre la mesa de la cocina, que se encontraba junto al ventanal con una vista al jardín, había ya dos platos puestos, un tazón al centro con fruta, yogurt, una torre de waffles, mermelada, mantequilla, té y café. Aquello era un banquete.

"¿Esperamos a alguien más para desayunar?" Dijo Teddy sin poder ocultar el asombro el en su voz. Al mismo tiempo se acercó a Nicholas para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Osita, buenos días! ¿Cómo durmieron mis niñas?" Nicholas no pudo evitar darle una suave palmadita al vientre de Teddy.

"¿Tus niñas? ¿Y si es niño?"

"Oh no, es una niña, marca mis palabras. Es instinto de abuelos ¿Recuerdas a Emmanuel Lawrence?"

"¿El dueño de la farmacéutica?" Respondió Teddy mientras se sentaba a la mesa y devoraba las uvas del tazón de fruta.

"El mismo. Pues él adivinó el sexo de sus cuatro nietos, lo mismo pasó con Charles Edwards y sus dos nietas. Te lo digo, es una cosa de abuelos".

Teddy no podía parar de reír y ¡Oh Dios! Se sentía tan bien. "Pues mañana podemos confirmar o no tu teoría, mañana tengo cita con el obstetra ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"¡¿De verdad?!"

"¡De verdad!"

El resto del día Teddy y Nicholas la pasaron fuera de casa, paseando por las pequeñas calles de Landstuhl.

Al día siguiente Nicholas fue el primero en levantarse, parecía ser que él estaba más emocionado que Teddy por conocer el sexo del bebé. Ambos se dirigieron a la Centro Medico y después de un rato esperando por fin el Dr. Reynolds los hizo pasar.

"Buenos días Dra. Altman, me da mucho gusto volver a verla"

"Igualmente Dr. Reynolds, permítame presentarle a mi padre, Nicholas Altman". Ambos hombres estrecharon la mano.

Después de las preguntas y los exámenes físicos de rutina el Dr. Reynolds procedió a realizar el ultrasonido.

"Esta vez sí quisiera saber el sexo del bebé, Doctor. Si es que se deja ver". Mientras el médico revisaba minuciosamente las imágenes que mostraba el monitor, Nicholas no pudo evitar el asombro de ver a su primer nieto o nieta. Por otra parte Teddy no pudo evitar la pregunta. "Doctor, tal vez suene estúpido lo que le voy a preguntar siendo yo médico, pero no puedo evitarlo _,_ es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo".

"Dígame, Doctora Altman. ¿Ha tenido algún problema? ¿Sangrado? ¿Dolores inusuales? Recuerde que ninguna pregunta es estúpida y menos tratándose de madres primerizas".

"¿Cree usted que el tamaño de vientre es normal? ¿Está seguro que aquí adentro solo hay un bebé? He visto muchísimos casos donde el segundo bebé logra esconderse durante meses, así que no se, tal vez..." Antes de que Teddy siguiera con su divagante discurso el Dr. Reynolds la interrumpió.

"Teddy, Teddy es perfectamente normal. A decir verdad, no hay una regla establecida en cuanto al tamaño que debe o no tener el vientre, depende de cada mujer. Y si esto te deja más tranquila, aquí adentro solo hay un corazoncito. Ahora ¿Quieren saber el sexo?" Dijo el Dr. Reynolds dirigiéndose a Teddy y Nicholas.

Teddy tomó la mano de su padre, ambos estaban nerviosos y sumamente emocionados.

"Felicidades Doctora Altman, es una niña".

"¡SÍ! ¡Lo sabía, te lo dije Teddy!" Nicholas no pudo evitar saltar y gritar de emoción. Él tenía razón. Sus niñas.

Teddy no podía parar de llorar, una niña, Henry y ella tendrían una niña, solo que él no tendría la dicha de conocerla. Solo pedía que ella tuviera sus ojos, que si bien también los de ella eran verdes, no eran como los de Henry, no tenían su luz, su vivacidad, Teddy quería eso para su hija.

"Los dejaré un momento, iré por las impresiones del ultrasonido, no tardo". Informó el doctor antes de retirarse y dejar a Teddy a solas con su padre.

"Ángela" dijo Teddy acariciando suavemente su vientre.

"¿Cómo dices?" Nicholas no podía creerlo.

"La llamaré Ángela, como mi madre ¿Te parece bien?" Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse una vez más en los ojos verdes de Teddy.

Nicholas se había quedado sin palabras, simplemente abrazó a Teddy mientras ambos lloraban de felicidad.

"Ey Ángela, soy tu abuelo Nicholas, no tienes idea de lo ansioso que estoy por conocerte". Nicholas le hablaba tiernamente al vientre de Teddy, Ángela respondió con una vigorosa serie de movimientos.

Los días siguientes fueron de extrema felicidad y la semana que Nicholas había planeado permanecer en Alemania se convirtió en más de un mes, la última semana de su estadía Teddy y él decidieron ir a la cuidad que guardaba la mayor cantidad de buenos recuerdos para ambos.

Roma.

Por días pasearon por sus calles, recorriendo cada rincón que guardara un significado para ellos, platicando, riendo, tomando fotografías, creando nuevos recuerdos, disfrutando el tiempo juntos, olvidando el pasado, viendo hacia el futuro, perdonando.

Un día comiendo gelato en la pequeña gelateria frente a la _Fontana di Trevi_ donde Nicholas y Ángela Altman se habían comprometido hace 45 años, otro día arrojando rosas rojas a Río Tíber donde parte de las cenizas de Ángela habían sido arrojadas hace 30 años, otro día disfrutando de la cálida brisa y el sol en la _Piazza Di Spagna_ donde Teddy había dado sus primeros pasoshace 39 años.

Pronto la semana terminó y llegó el momento en que Nicholas tenía que volver a Nueva York, entre lágrimas y abrazos Teddy y Nicholas se despidieron. Nunca pensaron que la despedida sería tan dura, ambos prometieron que seguirían en contacto, Nicholas juró regresar a Alemania para estar presente en el nacimiento de Ángela, se prometieron que nunca más dejarían que la distancia y el tiempo se interpusieran entre ellos _._ Por fin Teddy se había reconciliado con su padre. Nicholas había recuperado a su hija y ganado una nieta, nada ni nadie haría que esto cambiara. Sin duda el futuro prometía un cielo más azul, las nubes se había ido, todo lo que Teddy y Nicholas veían era el resplandeciente Sol. El futuro. Un futuro de amor, de felicidad, un futuro con Ángela.

* * *

 **Canción: Daughters - John Mayer**


	14. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

 **Goodbye My Lover**

 _Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won..._

* * *

Los días y las semanas pasaron, el ánimo de Teddy estaba cada día mejor y esto no había pasado desapercibido para la Dra. Wilson quién autorizó a Teddy volver al trabajo, tomar las riendas de MEDCOM tan pronto como ella quisiera, sin embargo ella decidió esperar hasta el nacimiento de Ángela, mientras tanto comenzaría a dar clases a los residentes y consultas en El Centro Medico Regional, Teddy no podía creer que ya estaba en la semana 26 de embarazo, en su última consulta con el Dr. Reynolds éste le había dado una fecha estimada de parto para principios de diciembre, justo a tiempo para Navidad. Teddy no podía evitar sentirse emocionada solo de pensar que pasaría su festividad favorita con su padre y su pequeño ángel.

Teddy se estaba preparando para su cita con Andrew mientras hablaba con Arizona por Skype.

"¿Entonces, tú y el sexy, sexy, sexy consejero están saliendo de nuevo?" Preguntó Arizona.

"¡¿Estás loca Arizona?! Entre las clases, las consultas a pacientes, mis consultas con la psiquiatra y Angie en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para nada, mucho menos para una relación, además Andrew está comprometido y yo no sé si aún esté lista para otro hombre" Sus últimas palabras fueron melancólicas.

"Perdón Teddy, no quise incomodarte, es simplemente que como tu mejor amiga y futura madrina de Angie, quiero verte feliz".

"¡Y soy feliz, Arizona! De verdad, a pesar de la distancia los tengo a ti, Callie, Owen y a mi padre, tengo un trabajo y pronto tendré a mi bebé, créeme si te digo que soy inmensamente feliz". Ésta vez sus palabras no eran falsas. No trataba de convencer a nadie de su falsa felicidad porque esta vez no era falsa, Teddy era feliz, sumamente feliz.

"Está bien, te creo, por cierto Callie y yo te tenemos una sorpresa" desapareciendo unos segundo Arizona regresó con un sobre en sus manos. "A que no adivinas qué es esto".

"No tengo idea, pero dime que estoy por irme".

"Es nada más y nada menos que nuestras reservaciones para ir a Alemania ésta Navidad"

"¡NOOO! ¿Me lo juras?" Si Teddy ya estaba contenta ahora estaba inmensamente feliz.

"¡SÍ! Callie, Sofía y yo iremos a Alemania a pasar Navidad con Angie y contigo"

Teddy quería seguir platicando con Arizona pero el timbre de la puerta lo hizo imposible.

"Lo siento mucho Arizona pero parece ser que Andrew llegó por mí, tengo que irme"

Antes de que Teddy cortara la video llamada Arizona se apresuró a decir. "Júrame que me llamaras cuando llegues de tu cita, no importa la hora al fin que estoy de guardia, quiero saber todos los jugosos detalles de tu cita con el sexy consejero"

"Bye Arizona" Teddy no podía evitar sonreír, sus video llamadas con Arizona siempre la ponían de buen humor.

Al abrir la puerta Andrew la esperaba con un enorme ramo de girasoles y una bolsa de regalo.

"Las flores son para ti y esto es para Ángela". Dijo Andrew levantando la bolsa con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias Andrew, solo déjame pongo las flores en agua y nos vamos"

Andrew decidió llevar a Teddy hasta Kaiserslautern, una vez en el restaurante ambos platicaron, comieron y bebieron, Teddy le aseguró a Andrew que no había problema si él decidía tomar una o dos copas de vino; era como en los viejos tiempos. De pronto Andrew tomó la mano de Teddy. Ella notó de inmediato que Andrew estaba por decir algo importante, por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

"Muchas gracias por esta velada, en verdad lo disfruté muchísimo"

"Como en los viejos tiempos ¿No es así?"

"Si, como en los viejos tiempos"

Después de unos segundos en silencio Andrew se animó a hablar.

"Teddy, me temo que tengo algo importante que decirte".

"Andrew no me asustes, ¿Está todo bien?".

"Sí, sí, sí todo bien, es solo que... no sé cómo decir esto". Andrew llevó su mirada al cielo estrellado, esperando encontrar ahí las palabras para lo que tenía que decir. "La semana pasada me llamaron del Hospital Universitario Charité, en Berlín"

"Wow, por lo que sé es de los mejores hospitales en atención psiquiátrica en Berlín"

"Sí, así es. El punto es que... me ofrecieron trabajo, no como jefe de psiquiatría sino como director de todo el área neurológica-psiquiátrica".

Teddy no sabía que decir. "Oh, director general... bueno, es una excelente oferta ¿Y qué les contestaste?"

"Aún no contestó, la verdad es que no sé qué contestar".

"Te entiendo, tu prometida está aquí en Landstuhl, acabas de asumir tu puesto en el Centro Medico Regional, es una difícil decisión"

"Anne-Claire y yo terminamos y a decir verdad el tiempo que llevo aquí no me preocupa".

"¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Por qué dudarlo? Andrew es un puesto de trabajo por el que muchos matarían"

Andrew se quedó mirándola en silencio _"Que no se da cuenta que es por ella que sigo aquí"_ pensó. Después de unos segundos decidió que sería mejor dejar las cosas claras.

"Pídemelo Teddy, pídeme que no me vaya y renunciaré a la oferta en Berlín, ésta vez no me iré sin ti, si tú me lo pides me quedaré".

Teddy estaba atónita, no podía creer que se repitiera la historia.

"Andrew... yo... no sé qué decirte. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no estoy preparada para una nueva relación".

"Yo te esperaré Teddy, todo el tiempo que sea necesario".

"No es justo Andrew, ni para ti ni para mí, no es justo tenerte amarrado a una falsa esperanza y digo falsa porque la verdad es que no sé si algún día llegue a estar lista".

Después de meditar por unos segundos las palabras de Teddy, Andrew por fin encontró su voz.

"Así que esto es todo. Supongo que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos".

"Lo siento mucho Andrew. Sabes que te quiero, y agradezco infinitamente todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, pero simplemente no lo siento, no puedes forzar el amor, tú mismo me lo dijiste aquella vez cuando acordamos salir sin compromisos.

"Ok... supongo que tengo una llamada que hacer y un vuelo que reservar. Fue un gusto volver a verte Teddy y de verdad te deseo lo mejor del mundo, a ti y a Ángela".

Levantándose de su asineto Andrew dejó un par de billetes para la cuenta y las llaves de su coche.

"Llévate tú el coche, yo me iré en el tren, he bebido y no sé si esté en condiciones para manejar, mañana mi asistente pasará a tu casa a recogerlo" Andrew estaba a punto de irse pero Teddy logró detenerlo.

"Andrew, espera, no te puedes ir así".

"Tienes razón"

Andrew tomó la cara de Teddy entre sus manos y plantó sus labios con los de ella y aunque al principio ella se resistió, Teddy terminó cediendo ante el tierno pero a la vez hambriento beso. Andrew interrumpió el beso, y puso su frente contra la de Teddy. "No tienes idea de cuánto te amo... Adiós Teddy".

Antes de que Teddy pudiera reaccionar Andrew ya había dejado el restaurante. Teddy no sabía qué hacer, si correr a alcanzarlo o llamarle, pero ¿Qué le diría? Aunque lo volviera a ver o volvieran a hablar eso no haría que sus sentimientos cambiaran, no era justo.

Teddy logró llegar a su casa con bien a pesar de que las lágrimas no habían cesado desde que dejó el restaurante. Agotada se dejó caer en el sillón, mirando al techo miles de preguntas y posibilidades invadían su cabeza. _¿Qué tal si Andrew logra hacer que supere la muerte de Henry?_ _Una vez lo ame, puedo volver a amarlo. Nunca habrá nadie como Henry. ¿Y si sí lo hay? Tal vez pueda ser feliz con Andrew._ Así pasaron los minutos hasta que el cansancio invadió su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sillón, pensando en cómo podía ser el futuro con Andrew, esperando que mañana él personalmente pasara a recoger su coche, pero y si así fuera ¿Qué le diría?

* * *

 **Canción: Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt**


	15. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14

 **A Sky Full Of Stars**

 _"'Cause you're a sky full of stars_ _I'm gonna give you my heart, 'cause you're a sky full of stars. 'Cause you light up the path I don't care, go on and tear me apart, I don't care if you do, 'cause in a sky full of stars I think I saw you"._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Teddy se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, de verdad esperaba que Andrew viniera a recoger su coche, sin embargo se llevó una gran decepción cuanto cuando tocaron a la puerta y vio quién era.

"Buenos días Doctora Altman. Soy Jennifer, la asistente del Doctor Perkins, vengo por las llaves de su coche ¿Es el rojo, verdad?" Dijo la joven mujer con exagerado entusiasmo para la hora que era.

"Sí, es ese. ¿Y el Doctor Perkins? Me dijo que él vendría por el coche". Teddy mintió esperando sacar algo de información sin parecer muy obvia.

"Oh ¿No se lo dijo? El Doctor Perkins se encuentra en un tren rumbo a Berlín, esta mañana dejó Landstuhl".

Un nudo de firmaba en la garganta de Teddy. "¿Y no te dejó algún recado para mí?"

"No, lo siento mucho".

"No importa, ya le llamaré yo. Aquí tienes," dijo Teddy entregándole las llaves, "Si me disculpas me tengo que arreglar para ir a trabajar". Y con eso Teddy cerró la puerta, recargando su espalda contra ésta no pudo evitar deslizarse hasta el suelo. Andrew se había ido sin dejarle dicha una sola palabra. Toda la noche anterior había intentado comunicarse con él, en un principio sus llamadas no eran contestadas, después la llamada simplemente no conectaba, Andrew había apagado su teléfono celular.

Pasaron los días y Teddy seguía sin tener éxito contactándolo. La Dra. Wilson le recomendó dejar de hacerlo y que las cosas tomarán el rumbo que debían tomar, incluso Arizona le recomendó lo mismo.

"Teddy, han pasado dos semanas sin que responda una sola llamada o e-Mail ¿No crees que el mensaje está claro? Deberías olvidarte de él. Tú misma lo dijiste tienes demasiadas cosas en que pensar".

Teddy y Arizona llevaban días discutiendo lo mismo. Así que aprovechando su video llamada semanal Arizona decidió hablarle claro.

"Callie y yo pensamos que es mejor si dejas que las cosas fluyan sin forzarlas".

"Yo pienso lo mismo que Arizona, déjalo ir". Una voz interrumpió la plática de ambas.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Teddy.

"¡Es Hunt! Hunt, dile, tal vez a ti si te haga caso ¿Verdad que es mejor que deje de preocuparse por el sexy consejero?"

Owen no pudo evitar incomodarse al escuchar a Arizona referirse a Andrew como el "sexy consejero". Pero aun así tomó la silla junto a Arizona y se acercó a la pantalla del computador. Del otro lado Teddy parecía estar ocupada dándole indicaciones a alguien.

"Ahora sí ¿Quién e...? ¡OWEN!"

"Ey Teddy ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi ahijada?" Preguntó Owen esperando la reacción de Arizona. Desde que ambos supieron que Teddy estaba embarazada no paraban de discutir sobre quién sería padrino o madrina de Ángela.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste ahijada? Angie será MÍ ahijada". Dijo Arizona intentando sonar molesta con Owen.

"¿Tú ahijada? Yo tengo más derecho, conozco a Teddy desde hace más tiempo". Respondió Owen.

Teddy no podía parar de sonreír al ver a sus dos mejores amigos discutir sobre quién apadrinaría a su hija. "Ok, ok alto los dos ¿Que les parece si discutimos eso después?"

De pronto una enfermera entró a la oficina de Teddy "Doctora Altman, los familiares del paciente de la cirugía de esta mañana necesitan hablar con usted".

"Wow, así que volviste al quirófano" Dijo Arizona.

"Algo así, la paciente necesitaba cirugía urgente y solo yo estaba disponible, no saben lo nerviosa que estaba, pero al final se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta en el quirófano".

"Me da mucho gusto por ti, Teddy". Dijo Owen. "Y antes de que te vayas recuerda lo que te dijimos Arizona y yo, deja de preocuparte ya verás que las cosas tomarán el curso que deben tomar".

Teddy simplemente sonrió y se despidió de ambos.

Pasaron los días y Teddy decidió que tal vez sus amigos tenían razón, ahora lo único que importaba eran ella y Angie. Y así fue.

Las semanas siguientes se fueron más rápido de lo que Teddy pensó. El trabajo iba excelente así como sus consultas con la Dra. Wilson, pero lo que más emocionaba a Teddy era la llegada de Ángela que cada día estaba más cerca.

A Teddy le dio por comprar libros sobre maternidad y embarazo, a pesar de ser médico, hacía años que no tenía contacto con la rama ginecobstetra de la medicina, básicamente desde su residencia, por lo que los libros la ayudaron a entender lo que pasaba con su cuerpo y el de su bebé semana con semana, así como lo que estaba por venir. Su apetito crecía con día y Teddy no dudaba en darle a su cuerpo lo que pedía, su peso también comenzó a aumentar, cosa que a Teddy no le agradaba del todo, aún con las palabras tranquilizadoras del Dr. Reynolds que le aseguraban que su peso era perfectamente normal para su estado de embarazo.

Así mismo, sus citas con el Dr. Reynolds confirmaban que todo estaba absolutamente bien con Angie y su desarrollo. Hacía unas semanas que Teddy había decidido hacerse el Test Genético Prenatal.

 _Negativo._

Ángela no había heredado la cruel enfermedad que se había llevado a su padre, estaba completamente sana. Fue lo mejor que Teddy pudo haber escuchado, era lo que ella deseaba, no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad y llamar a su padre, Arizona y Owen para darles la buena noticia.

Si antes su condición era evidente ahora, a las 30 semanas lo era aún más. Teddy comenzaba a sentir el peso que implicaba crear vida, de acuerdo con los libros que estaba leyendo, Ángela ya pesaba alrededor de 1.5 kg. Y media más o menos 35 centímetros, lo cual era bastante fácil de creer dado el tamaño de su vientre que cada día hacía más difícil sus tareas rutinarias como atarse los zapatos o incluso levantarse del sillón.

La piel de sus pechos y de su vientre de sentían cada día más tensa. Por suerte hasta el momento ninguna estría había aparecido en su cuerpo, siguiendo los consejos de Callie de mantener siempre y en todo momento su piel hidratada. Conforme pasaban los días crecía su incomodidad, su espalda le dolía y las agruras eran infernales así como la falta de aire. Pero Teddy encontraba confort en saber que pronto tendría a una parte de Henry entre sus brazos.

La mejor fue cuando Owen decidió venir a visitarla por unos días, juntos fueron hasta Frankfurt para comprar todo el mobiliario del cuarto para Angie. Cuna, cajonera, mesa para cambiar pañales, mecedora, juguetes, alfombras, cortinas, lámparas, etc. Juntos pintaron la habitación y Owen le ayudó a acomodar los muebles cuando la tienda los hizo llegar a Landstuhl. Todo era en suaves tonos de gris y blanco con toques de rosa pastel.

Pronto llegó el día que Owen tuvo que regresar a Seattle y ella al trabajo. Teddy aún disfrutaba dar caminatas por las calles de Landstuhl, quería mantenerse en forma o al menos no perderla del todo para cuando Ángela naciera.

Teddy amaba llegar del trabajo, ponerse la pijama y tumbarse en el sillón; podría pasar horas maravillándose con los movimientos de Ángela, presionando ligeramente su vientre sintiendo una pequeña mano, pie o su diminuta espalda, viendo cómo la piel de su abdomen se ondeaba con cada movimiento. Los fines de semana solía pasar gran parte del día en cama, viendo películas o escuchando música, incluso compró un par de audífonos que se adherían a su vientre, _"bellybuds"_ , había dicho la chica de la tienda de bebés cuando le recomendó comprarlos. Teddy se asombraba al ver cómo Ángela calmaba sus vigorosos movimientos cada vez que ella le ponía algo de música.

Teddy podía pasar horas desnuda frente al espejo del baño, admirando los cambios que su cuerpo había tenido en los últimos meses, lo que una vez fue un pequeño bulto en su vientre que ella trataba de ignorar la mayoría del tiempo, ahora era un gran bulto que le impedía por completo ver sus pies. Teddy amaba acariciar su vientre y no podía creer que su cuerpo el cual siempre había sido tan delgado y atlético podía llegar a agrandarse a estas dimensiones, lo mismo ocurría con sus pechos.

Y así pasaron los días y las semanas. Conforme el vientre de Teddy seguía creciendo su comodidad disminuía, su espalda dolía cada vez más y su vejiga no aguantaba más de una hora sin que ella sintiera la necesidad de vaciarla. Por su parte los movimientos de Ángela intentando acomodarse dentro de su vientre eran cada vez más agresivos, haciéndola incluso gemir de dolor. _"Ya pronto, ya pronto"_. Solía decir Teddy.

Y así fue...

* * *

 **Canción: A Sky Full Of Stars - Coldplay.**


	16. Capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

 **Angel**

 _Angel, knew you were special from the moment I saw you, I saw you; I said angel, I feel you're closer every time I call you, I call you..._

* * *

Era una mañana fría de diciembre, aunque no estaba nevando aún el frío calaba en los huesos, Teddy no había logrado dormir mucho, desde hace días había sufrido de ligeras contracciones. Braxton Hicks, habían dicho las parteras cuando Arizona y Callie llevaron a Teddy a urgencias hace tres días con fuertes contracciones por lo que esta vez decidió no darles mucha importancia.

Aunque hacía dos semanas que en El Centro Médico le habían otorgado su permiso de maternidad, era un día ocupado para Teddy puesto que su padre, Arizona, Callie y Sofía habían llegado hace una semana de visita y para pasar las fiestas. Había compras navideñas por hacer y lugares por visitar, sin embargo la pequeña Ángela tenía otros planes.

Saliendo de su habitación Teddy se dirigió a la cocina donde ya todos la esperaban para desayunar. En el momento que Sofía la vio estiró sus brazos hacia ella balbuceando lo que parecía ser _"Tia Teddy"_. Notando el cansancio en su cara. Callie decidió que era mejor dejarla descansar.

"No chiquita, ya estás muy pesada para que la tía Teddy te cargue".

"Déjala, dame aquí" Dijo Teddy estirando sus brazos hacia Sofía cuando vio que ésta amenazaba con hacer un berrinche.

"¿Estás segura? Mejor siéntate, no quiero que las dos terminen en el suelo".

Una vez sentada Callie colocó a Sofía en el regazo de Teddy. "Bebé A-la" balbuceó Sofía mientras plantaba pequeños besos y palmaditas en el vientre de Teddy.

"Así es princesa, Bebé Ángela esa aquí adentro"

"Teddy ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto muy cansada cariño ¿Cuantas horas dormiste?" Preguntó Nicholas con preocupación.

"La verdad es que no pude dormir muy bien, sigo teniendo estas pequeñas contracciones".

"¿Estás segura que son Braxton Hick? ¿Quieres que te de una revisión?" Preguntó Arizona igualmente preocupada.

"No gracias, de verdad no son muy fuertes, de cualquier forma yo les haré saber si siento algún cambio". Dijo Teddy intentando convencer a todos.

"Niñas, el desayuno está listo". Dijo Nicholas saliendo de la cocina con una jarra llena de chocolate caliente.

"Tu padre es un amor, Teddy". Dijo Arizona completamente enamorada de cómo era Nicholas no solo con ella, Callie y Sofía, sino con Teddy, hacía que extrañara a su padre.

De repente, a mitad del desayuno Teddy no pudo evitarlo, su boca dejó salir un fuerte gemido haciéndola doblarse de dolor, en segundos Arizona y su padre estaba a su lado.

"¡TEDDY! ¿QUÉ PASA, EMPEORARON LAS CONTRACCIONES?" Preguntó Arizona.

Teddy no podía contestar, el dolor era insoportable, iba desde su espalda hasta su vientre e incluso sus piernas, una fina capa de sudor se formaba en su frente, poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo y por fin pudo hablar.

"Estoy cien por ciento segura que éstas no son Braxton Hicks, se me ha roto la fuente". Dijo Teddy con la respiración acelerada.

"¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?" Preguntó Arizona.

"Sí, sí por favor".

"Ok, entonces ¿Qué les parece si yo llevo a Teddy al hospital y Callie, tú te quedas con Sofía y Nicholas". Arizona intentaba organizar a todos, como buena hija de Marino.

"De ninguna manera dejaré que mi hija se vaya sin mí, yo voy con ustedes". Respondió Nicholas.

"Está bien Arizona, yo me quedo aquí con Sofía, pero por favor avísame de cualquier no vedad".

Con eso, Teddy, Nicholas y Arizona de dirigieron hacia el hospital. En el camino Teddy tuvo otra fuerte contracción, ésta vez Arizona intentó cronometrarla.

"Ok, ésta duró casi un minuto y hace aproximadamente quince minutos fue tu ultima contracción y no soy una experta pero puedo decir que estás en fase temprana".

Teddy no respondió, no quería gastar la poca energía que tenía. Una vez llegando al hospital una partera realizó el chequeo pertinente y efectivamente, Teddy estaba oficialmente en labor de parto con 5 centímetros de dilatación. Inmediatamente la transfirieron a una habitación y cambiaron su ropa por una bata.

Pasaban las horas y las contracciones solamente se hacían más fuertes, más duraderas y con menos tiempo entre una y otra. Arizona ayudaba a Teddy a dar pequeñas caminatas por los pasillos del hospital, deteniéndose cuando una nueva contracción la golpeaba con fuerza. Nicholas estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, se sentía inútil e impotente al no poder hacer nada por aliviar el dolor de su niña.

Seis horas después Teddy estaba completamente exhausta y aunque en un principio se negó a epidural una vez que las contracciones se volvieron más intensas con mucha pena pidió que llamaran al anestesiólogo. Arizona y su padre le aseguraron que el pedir la epidural no la hacía menos o peor madre. Una vez que la anestesia tomó efecto Teddy pudo dormir un rato.

Un par de horas después Callie llegó para saber cómo seguía todo.

"No ha habido muchos cambios, lleva casi diez horas en trabajo de parto y no pasa de los seis centímetros de dilatación. Los médicos dijeron que si no hay cambios en las próximas horas tendrán que llevarla a quirófano para realizar una cesárea". Dijo Arizona poniendo al tanto a Callie.

Dos horas después Teddy no pudo seguir durmiendo, las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes y dolorosas a pesar de la anestesia. Una partera llegó para revisarla. Nueve centímetros. Solo un centímetro más y podría comenzar a pujar. Conforme pasaban los minutos Teddy se volvía más inquieta, su corazón a mil por hora, su respiración igual. De pronto comenzó a hiperventilar alarmando a todos los presentes en la habitación.

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy tranquila, ya casi acaba todo" Arizona, a diferencia de Callie y Nicholas a pesar de estar sumamente nerviosa intentaba parecer calmada, Teddy necesitaba del apoyo de alguien. Minutos después Teddy logró calmarse un poco.

"Henry" Susurró Teddy mirando a Arizona a los ojos.

"Él te está viendo, cariño. Está viendo lo fuerte que estás siendo por su niña". Arizona seguía intentando calmar a Teddy, acariciando su cabello y susurrándole palabras de confort al oído.

Media hora después Teddy estaba completamente dilatada.

"Ahora sí Teddy, estás lista. Te voy a pedir que en la próxima contracción pujes con todas tus fuerzas".

Y así fue, en cada contracción Teddy ponía todo de ella, pensando que estaba a nada de tener a su pequeño ángel entre sus brazos. A pesar de que el dolor y la presión eran casi ensordecedoras eso no la hizo parar.

"Vamos Teddy, la cabeza ya está casi completamente de fuera y puedo ver que alguien tiene el hermoso cabello rubio de mamá" La partera animaba a Teddy a no parar. "Bien, la cabeza ya está completamente de fuera".

Teddy no pudo evitar estirar su mano para tocar la cabeza de Ángela, su primer contacto físico con su pequeño ángel. Junto a ella su padre tomaba su otra mano como fuerza, mientras que Callie y Arizona esperaban ansiosas.

"Vamos, no te detengas ahora Teddy, un pujido más, vamos"

A pesar de que ya no quedaba mucha fuerza en ella algo en su interior se activó. Apoyándose sobre sus codos Teddy pujó con toda la fuerza que quedaba en ella dejando salir un fuerte grito que en segundos fue opacado por el llanto de Ángela".

La partera inmediatamente colocó a Ángela en el pecho descubierto de Teddy e inmediatamente dejó de llorar al sentir el calor de su madre y escuchar su corazón. Aunque fue muy breve el momento puesto que tenía que revisarla Teddy no apartó la vista de su bebé mientras era revisada. Minutos después y envuelta en una frazada rosa pastel con un pequeño gorro a juego, Ángela fue devuelta a los brazos de su madre.

"Bueno, algo que casi nunca vemos pero esta pequeña angelita logró obtener 10 en la escala de Apgar". Dijo la partera con orgullo mientras entrega la bebé a Teddy.

El corazón de Teddy se hinchó con orgullo y amor. En ese momento todo y todos dejaron de existir. Solo eran ella y su bebé. Ésta pequeña parte de ella y Henry. Teddy sabía que a los ojos de una madre todos los bebés eran hermosos pero Ángela de verdad le hacía honor a su nombre. Su abundante cabello rubio y sus enormes pestañas algo raro para un recién nacido, pero a decir verdad Ángela no era una bebé común. Su piel aún rosa, sus delgados dedos y sus diminutas manos que simulaban estrellas marinas cuando las abría y las cerraba, sus carnosos labios que parecían que estaban a punto de darte un beso y sus ojos, Teddy se quedó sin aliento cuando Ángela abrió los ojos, aunque estos aún eran una extraña mezcla de grises Teddy no dudaba que con el tiempo se tornarían verdes, verde Henry.

Pronto la pequeña burbuja en la que estaban Teddy y Ángela se rompió con las múltiples felicitaciones de sus amigas y su padre quién no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi niña" Nicholas no podía parar de llorar.

"¿Quieres cargarla?"

Nicholas no pudo decir nada, simplemente abrió sus brazos para sostener por primera vez a su nieta.

"Teddy, es hermosa, de verdad parece un pequeño angelito, hiciste bien escogiendo su nombre" Dijo Arizona maravillada con la belleza de Ángela.

Nicholas y Teddy intercambiaron una nostálgica mirada.

"Era el nombre de mi madre"

"Pues es un nombre hermoso" Agregó Callie

A pesar de que el nacimiento de Ángela fue por un momento opacado por el triste recuerdo de su padre, fueron más los momentos felices que trajo con ella. Al final Owen tenía razón era mejor dejar que las cosas tomaran su rumbo. Teddy no podía esperar a ver que le deparaba el futuro junto a su pequeño ángel.

* * *

 **Canción: Angel - The Weeknd**


	17. CAPITULO 16

Capítulo 16

 **You're The Best Thing About Me**

 _"You're the best thing about me, I'm the kind of trouble that you enjoy, you're the best thing about me..."_

* * *

Ángela tenía apenas poco más de un mes de nacida y Teddy no podía imaginar la vida sin ella. Luego de ser dada de alta del hospital todos volvieron a casa, ansiosos por pasar junto a Ángela sus primeros días. Callie y Arizona fueron de mucho apoyo para Teddy quién nunca había lidiado con un recién nacido 24/7. Por otra parte Nicholas estaba, al igual que cuando Teddy nació, completamente rendido ante los encantos de Angie.

Navidad llegó y con ella la nieve, pero eso no desanimó a nadie; todos comieron, bebieron, intercambiaron regalos y buenos deseos, fue la Navidad perfecta, pero como todas las cosas buenas terminó más pronto de lo que Teddy hubiese querido. Arizona, Callie y Sofía regresaron a Seattle y Nicholas a Nueva York.

Por primera vez Teddy estaría sola con Ángela. El solo pensamiento la aterraba, sin duda el que Arizona estuviera presente durante las primera semanas de vida de Ángela era sumamente reconfortante y no solo por ser su mejor amiga sino porque básicamente tenía una pediatra a su exclusiva disposición.

Al principio fue difícil, Angie estaba inquieta todo el tiempo, día y noche, era como si sintiera la ausencia de sus tías y su abuelo, pero sobre todo de la pequeña Sofía. Sofía podía pasar horas _"jugando y platicando"_ con Ángela, estaba claro que ambas serían mejores amigas en un futuro.

Poco a poco Teddy y la bebé se fueron acoplando a una rutina, Teddy por su parte por fin había tomado el mando de MEDCOM y aunque esto le dejaba poco tiempo para ver a Angie no tenía otro remedio, nadie más vería por ellas o llevaría dinero a la casa, eran solo ellas dos. Así que Teddy corría todos los días a dejar a su pequeño ángel en la guardería para después correr al trabajo. Salía del trabajo y corría para recoger a Ángela. Así fue durante las siguientes semanas y meses.

Hasta que un día...

Era martes y Teddy estaba cambiando a Ángela para llevarla a la guardería, no podía creer que el pequeñito bebé que hace pocos meses podía caber en sólo uno de sus brazos pronto cumplirá cinco meses. De pronto el teléfono sonó, sin revisar el identificador Teddy contestó.

"Teddy Altman" Teddy estaba ocupada arreglando la bolsa de Ángela con todas las cosas que pudiera necesitar.

"Teddy soy yo, Andrew".

Teddy dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestar toda su atención a quien llamaba.

"Andrew, que sorpresa que llamas, honestamente no lo esperaba ¿Qué dice Berlín?"

"No mucho, mucha nieve, mucho trabajo" Antes de que le silencio cayera entre los dos Andrew siguió hablando. "Supe que Ángela nació hace unos meses".

"Sí así es. Nació el 14 de diciembre". Teddy no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la fecha en la que su hija había llegado a este mundo.

"Me da mucho gusto, me hubiera gustado estar ahí".

"Lo sé".

"Me casé". Dijo Andrew de repente. "Anne-Claire y yo nos casamos hace tres meses".

Teddy no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago, hace solo unos meses Andrew le había confesado su amor y ahora ya estaba casado.

"Me da mucho gusto, la Doctora Bourdeu y tú hacían una excelente pareja".

"Sí"

Una vez más el silencio, antes de que se volviera más incómodo Teddy se despidió de Andrew, faltaban 10 minutos para las 7:00 am y lo más probable era que llegaría tarde al trabajo.

"Andrew, lo siento mucho pero tengo que colgar, ya voy tarde a trabajar y aún tengo que pasar a dejar a Ángela a la guardería".

"Entiendo ¿Seguimos en contacto?"

"No lo sé, Andrew". Antes de que él pudiera protestar Teddy desconectó la llamada. "Adiós y suerte en tu matrimonio"

Pasaron los días sin que Teddy le dedicara un solo pensamiento a Andrew, era evidente que por fin había cerrado el ciclo.

Cuando Teddy menos lo pensó miró su agenda y se dio cuenta que pronto Ángela cumpliría un año. No podía creer que justo hace 11 meses podía maravillarse con los movimientos de su pequeño ángel dentro de su vientre y ahora ya era una niñita despierta y activa.

Cada día era una nueva aventura, un nuevo aprendizaje. Una nueva palabra, como su primera palabra " _Pa"._ Era domingo y Teddy estaba preparando el desayuno de Ángela cuando de repente la pequeña niña comenzó a aplaudir y reír al tiempo que decía una y otra vez _"Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa"._ Teddy sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelaba, con lágrimas en los ojos volteó a ver a su pequeño ángel quién seguía aplaudiendo y riendo. "Pa, pa, pa". Teddy levantó a Ángela se su silla alta y la estrechó en su pecho, llorando y riendo levantó su mirada al cielo, solo deseando que Henry estuviera aquí, imaginando su cara al escuchar a su pequeña niña así como la reacción tendría. "Te lo dije, la primera palabra de mi pequeño ángel sería papá, eso o pizza". Seguro diría Henry con el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

Días después el primer cumpleaños de Ángela llegó, Nicholas y Teddy decidieron hacer un pequeño picnic en el parque local, nada muy grande puesto que Teddy no tuvo tiempo para organizar algo más grande y además no tenía muchos amigos en Landstuhl. Aun así el tener a su padre y a su hija con ella era más que suficiente. De pronto Ángela que se encontraba gateando por todo el jardín se acercó a su abuelo que estaba sentado sobre el pasto, apoyándose sobre su espalda Ángela logró levantarse mientras sus piernitas temblorosas la sostenían balanceándose hacia un lado y otro. Inmediatamente Teddy la animó a ir hacia ella. Con la misma mirada de determinación de su padre en sus enormes ojos verdes Ángela caminó hacia los brazos de su madre, soltando un gran chillido cuando por fin Teddy la envolvió entre sus brazos.

"¡Eso es, mi ángel!" Dijo Teddy mientras bañaba a Ángela con besos por toda su pequeña cara, haciéndola soltar fuertes chillidos de emoción mientras movía su cabeza y sus rubios rizos brincaban de un lado a otro. El cabello rubio y la piel ligeramente bronceada eran los únicos rasgos que Ángela había heredado de Teddy, todo lo demás era la viva imagen de Henry, sus ojos verde jade, sus enormes y tupidas pestañas, sus carnosos labios y esa sonrisa que podía poner a Teddy de rodillas.

El tiempo siguió pasando y las cosas siguieron cambiando, Ángela ya no era más ese bebé 100% dependiente del cuidado de su madre, poco a poco se fue transformando en una pequeña niña que ya lograba sostener conversaciones más o menos coherentes, caminaba, corría, podía vestirse ella sola. Teddy solía ponerse melancólica solo de ver cuánto había crecido su angelito, pronto cumpliría 4 años, después 6, 10, 20, 30 hasta que ya no necesitaría más de ella, sacudiendo los tristes pensamientos de su cabeza Teddy simplemente disfrutaba de todos los buenos momentos y logros de su hija, incluso aquella vez que Ángela llegando de la escuela le hizo la pregunta que tanto temía.

"¿Mami, por qué los demás niños de la escuela tienen papá y yo no?"

Teddy había decidido desde un principio que no le ocultaría nada a su hija, bastantes problemas había tenido en el pasado con la gente que amaba gracias a las mentiras así que no dejaría que eso para entre ella y su hija.

"¿Pero qué dices, mi ángel? Por supuesto que tienes papá. ¿Quién te metió esa idea en la cabeza?"

"Sally Graham, ella dijo que yo no podría ir al festival del día del padre porque yo no tengo papá, ella dijo que soy una hue...huef...huefana"

"Huérfana"

"Sí, eso. ¿Soy una huefana, mamá?

"Mi Ángel escúchame bien, técnicamente sí eres huérfana, yo también lo soy ser huérfana no es algo malo o que debería avergonzarte, pero tú tienes un papá que de haberte conocido te habría amado con todo su corazón, justo como yo lo hago. Además, el abuelo Nicholas te prometió que estaría aquí para el festival del día del padre, así que no irás sola".

Dentro de tres meses era el festival del día del padre en la escuela de Ángela, sería todo un día dedicado a los padres y sus hijos, los maestros habían organizado diferentes actividades como partidos de fútbol, talleres de manualidades y números musicales. Ángela llevaba ya unas semanas ensayando el número musical que presentaría junto a su grupo, Teddy estaba más emocionada que Ángela, era el primer festival en el que participaría su pequeño ángel así que se dedicó a hacer ella misma el vestuario para su número musical "You're the One That I Want" inspirado en la película "Grease". De pronto Ángela le hizo una pregunta que la dejó en shock.

"Mami ¿El tío Owen es mi papá?"

Al principio Teddy se quedó completamente estupefacta _, Owen_ , pensó. Por alguna extraña razón ella y Owen habían perdido toda comunicación, no lo veía prácticamente desde el bautizo de Ángela, en el que él y Arizona fueron los padrinos, luego de regresar a Seattle Owen dejó de contestar sus llamadas, e-mails y mensajes, Teddy nunca entendió por qué o qué había hecho ella para provocar esa reacción en Owen, por más que ella le preguntara a Arizona si sabía algo, su mejor amiga simplemente se limitaba a decir que Owen estaba atravesando por momentos muy difíciles.

Con el tiempo Teddy dejó de intentar comunicarse con él y poco a poco le fue dedicando menos pensamientos hasta el día de hoy que Ángela lo había mencionado. Ángela sabía de Owen por las múltiples fotografías que tenía colgadas por toda la casa, pero no entendía qué le hizo pensar que él era su padre cuando prácticamente desde que Angie comenzó a hablar Teddy le mostraba fotografías de Henry, haciéndole saber quién era y cómo lucía su padre.

"¡MAMI!" Gritó Ángela sacando a Teddy de su trance.

"Dime, mi ángel"

"Te pregunte si el tío Owen es mi verdadero papá"

"Bebé, ¿De dónde sacas eso? Tú sabes perfectamente quién es tu papá".

Lo bueno de los niños era que no se obsesionaban con un tema, dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto como los adultos, pronto Ángela había dejado el tema de Owen y se enfocó en otro.

"Mami ¿Cuándo llegará el abuelo? Lo extraño mucho" Preguntó Ángela con un puchero.

"Pero si casi todos los días hablas con él por Skype".

"Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Además tú también hablas con la tía Arizona y la tía Callie casi siempre y el otro día dijiste que las extrañabas".

Teddy no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda Ángela era una niña sumamente inteligente y perceptiva para su corta edad.

"Me temo que aún faltan unas cuantas semanas para que llegue el abuelo Nicholas ¿Estás emocionada de pasar toda una semana a solas con tu abuelo?"

"Sí y no"

"¿Por qué no?" Teddy preguntó asombrada, Ángela adoraba a su abuelo, y él a ella, sus video llamadas podrían extenderse por horas así que Teddy no encontraba alguna razón por la que Ángela no estaría feliz.

"Es que te voy a extrañar mucho ¿De verdad tienes que irte a Suiza? ¿Vas a regresar?" Preguntó Ángela con melancolía. En segundos Teddy estaba a su lado, abrazándola.

"Mi ángel, por supuesto que regresaré, solo serán unos días tú sabes que tengo que trabajar ¿No es así?"

"¿Es porque no tengo papá?" Ahí estaba otra vez, el tema del papá.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque si tuviera un papá él trabajaría y tú te quedarías conmigo, como muchas mamás".

A veces la inteligencia de Ángela ponía a Teddy de nervios, su hija podría bombardearla con preguntas sin darle tiempo de preparar una respuesta.

"Muchas mamás que tenemos que trabajar, pero bueno ya basta de tanta pregunta, come que tu cena se pondrá fría"

"¡¿Me llevas contigo a Suiza?!" Dijo Ángela con una enorme sonrisa, la misma sonrisa de Henry.

"¡Come!"

Pasaron las semanas y por suerte Ángela no volvió a sacar el tema de su padre, pronto se llegó la fecha en que Teddy partiría a Suiza, sin saber lo que éste viaje le traería y cómo cambiaría su vida.

* * *

 **Canción:** **You're The Best Thing About Me – U2**


	18. Capitulo 17

Capítulo 17

 **How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful**

 _"So much time on the other side waiting for you to wake up, maybe I'll see you in another life if this one wasn't enough, so much on the other side..."_

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana, Teddy corría de un lado a otro preparando lo último de su equipaje y ordenando todo en la casa para que su padre y Ángela no tuvieran ningún inconveniente durante su ausencia. Mientras tanto Nicholas veía a su hija con diversión, Teddy era un caso perdido, por más que intentara aparentar que todo estaba bien era evidente que estaba triste por apartarse de su hija por tanto tiempo intentaba ocultarlo fingiendo que estaba organizando la casa cuando la verdad era que quería ganar más tiempo con su hija aunque sí de ella dependiera cancelarían su presencia en la "Cumbre Internacional de Nuevas Técnicas en Cirugía Cardiotorácica" con tal de pasar el fin de semana con su hija, en pijama, viendo películas y comiendo chatarra.

"Teddy, está bien, Ángela y yo estaremos perfectamente bien, es hora de que te vayas o perderás el avión". Dijo Nicholas en in intento por tranquilizar a Teddy.

"Solo dame unos minutos más quiero dejar todo en orden".

"Pero ya está todo en orden, anda, ve por tu maleta o yo mismo te arrastraré hasta la estación de trenes".

"Ok, ok en la puerta del refrigerador deje pegado un post-it con el teléfono del hotel donde me hospedaré, el teléfono de emergencias médicas, el pediatra de Ángela, la policía, los bomberos..." Antes de que Teddy siguiera hablado su padre la interrumpió.

"¿Los bomberos, la policía? ¿Hablas en serio, Teddy?"

"¿Qué? Nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar, es mejor no tentar a la suerte.

"Ok, suficiente, adiós señorita. Ángela, despídete de mami".

Ángela corrió a abrazar a su madre quién no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Mami no llores, el abuelo y yo estaremos bien, te prometo que no quemaremos la casa". Dijo Ángela levantando su pequeña mano como señal de promesa.

"Lo sé mi ángel, lo sé. Papá ¿Estás seguro de esto? Digo, toda tu vida has tenido quién haga las cosas por ti ¿Sabes siquiera como se utiliza una lavadora?"

Nicholas no dijo nada, simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola de par en par haciendo una seña con su mano que le decía a Teddy que era hora de irse. Teddy tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes bañar con más besos a su ángel y darle un abrazo a su padre.

"¡Mami, trae chocolate! Toneladas de chocolate". Gritó Ángela a su madre quien se dirigía hacia el taxi que ya la esperaba desde hace un buen rato.

"¡Cuenta con ello mi ángel!"

Y con eso Teddy estaba rumbo a la estación de trenes para dirigirse a Frankfurt donde tomaría su vuelo a Zúrich, Suiza.

Llegando a Zúrich Teddy se instaló en el hotel, aunque estaba acostumbrada al frío de Alemania, de una extraña forma el frío de Zúrich era diferente, esto no detuvo a Teddy de salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Visitando el Museo Nacional, la Ópera de Zúrich, El Museo de la FIFA y terminando en la _Confiserie Sprüngli_ , donde compró las "toneladas de chocolate" que Ángela le había pedido y al mismo tiempo se consistió con suculentos postres y café.

Pronto llegó la noche y puesto que al día siguiente tenía una conferencia temprano por la mañana decidió irse a descansar, no sin antes llamar a casa para saber cómo iban las cosas por allá.

A la mañana siguiente Teddy llegó al centro de conferencias más temprano de lo requerido por lo que decidió recorrer el lugar, tal vez se encontraría con algún colega con quien charlar, deteniéndose frente a la pizarra que anunciaba el programa para el día un nombre llamó su atención. Dr. P. Burke. Teddy estaba segura de que había escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte, sin embargo no lograba recordar dónde, así que simplemente siguió revisando la pizarra, buscando alguna conferencia que llamara su atención, mientras tarareaba una canción, aunque no se había dado cuenta que no era cualquier canción sino _Hakuna Matata_ , no había duda que la maternidad la había cambiado.

"Amo esa película" Dijo una voz detrás de ella, volteando a ver a quién pertenecía dicha voz Teddy no pudo creer con quien se encontró, Richard Collins, ex compañero de la Universidad y su novio por 5 años.

"¡Richard, no lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces aquí?!"

"Bueno, es la cumbre más importante de cirugía cardiotorácica del mundo ¿Dónde más iba a estar? ¿Entrarás a la conferencia de Burke?"

"No lo sé, en 20 minutos inicia la conferencia a la que tenían planeado entrar pero te confieso que la del Doctor Burke suena más interesante".

"¿Qué te parece si entramos juntos?"

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos Teddy accedió, ambos cirujanos se dirigieron a la sala de conferencia y tomaron sus respectivos asientos cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron, solo la luz del escenario permaneció encendida. De las escaleras decencia un apuesto y alto hombre, afroamericano, ataviado con un costoso traje muy probablemente hecho a la medida. Esa cara, esa cara y ese nombre, Teddy pasó durante toda la conferencia intentando recordar hasta que un comentario de Richard la hizo caer en cuenta de quién era este hombre.

"Supe que estuviste en Seattle Grace Mercy West como jefa de cardio ¿Sabías que Burke lo fue antes que tú?"

 _"¡Claro!Seattle. ¡Burke! ¡Cristina!"_ Teddy pensó, feliz de por fin saber quién era este hombre, era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Burke con el que Cristina había estado comprometida.

Saliendo de la conferencia Teddy y Richard decidieron ir a tomar algo de comer antes de volver al centro de convenciones. Y justo fue ahí, en el lugar donde ella menos lo habría esperado, en un pequeño pero lujoso restaurante, claro, tenía que ser lujoso, no esperaba menos de ella; fue ahí donde volvió a verla, estaba ahí en toda su gloria.

Cristina Yang.

* * *

 **Canción: How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful – Florence + the Machine**


	19. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

 **Hey Girl**

 _Hey girl, we can make it easy if we lift each other. Hey girl, we don't need to keep on one-in' up another. Hey girl, hey girl if you lose your way just know that I got you…_

Teddy no sabía que hacer, podía irse del restaurante puesto que Cristina aún no se percataba se su presencia pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esperara y así fue, de pronto Cristina giró su cabeza hacia donde ella estaba, ambas mirándose a los ojos, de pronto Cristina se levantó de su silla y aunque al principio dudó al final se dirigió hacia dónde Teddy estaba sentada mientras esperaba a Richard quien se encontraba afuera atendiendo una llamada.

Teddy pudo ver el leve reflejo de una sonrisa en los labios de Cristina, pero así como apareció éste desapareció. Cuando Cristina estaba por llegar a su mesa Teddy se levantó, cuando por fin se tuvieron frente a frente ambas permanecieron en silencio, como si quisieran analizar el lenguaje corporal y facial de la otra para saber cómo empezar la conversación, Cristina fue la primera en hablar.

"¡Doctora Altman! Que sorpresa encontrarla aquí" Dijo Cristina dejando en evidencia su gusto de volver a ver a su mentora aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

"Lo mismo digo, Cristina. Y por favor dime Teddy, creo que después de todo ambas hemos pasado las formalidades". Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo proseguir, sin duda era un momento incomodo aunque Teddy no iba a negar el enorme placer que le daba ver a su antigua alumna. Por suerte Cristina no era una persona tímida.

"¿Estás aquí por la Cumbre de Cirugía Cardiotorácica?" Dijo Cristina al momento que se sentaba a la mesa sin preguntar, típico de ella.

"Así es, daré una plática el próximo jueves". Dijo Teddy tomando su asiento y haciendo una seña con la mano al mesero.

"¿De verdad? Lástima que tengo que regresar a Seattle mañana, de lo contrario estaría ahí".

De pronto fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y ambas estuviesen de vuelta en Seattle, platicando sobre cómo proceder o no en el quirófano.

"Y hablando de Seattle ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?"

"Ya sabes cómo es Seattle, siempre está pasando algo".

"Y que lo digas, pero cuéntame ¿Qué haces aquí, también estás aquí por la Cumbre?".

"Sí y no... Dejaré Seattle". Dijo Cristina como si no fuese gran cosa.

"¿Cómo, por qué? ¿Qué dice Owen de esta decisión?" Teddy estaba impactada.

"El Doctor Burke me ofreció el puesto como directora de su hospital aquí en Zúrich, es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, además Owen no tiene nada que decir al respecto, él y yo hace tiempo que nos divorciamos".

 _Burke. Directora. Owen. Divorcio._ Todo esto era demasiado para Teddy. Notando el asombro en su cara Cristina no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Acaso Owen no te dijo nada?"

"Owen y yo tenemos años sin hablar y si me preguntas ni yo sé por qué ¿Tú tienes alguna idea del por qué su actitud conmigo?"

Cristina no sabía por dónde empezar. "Pasaron muchas cosas, Teddy. La demanda por el accidente aéreo se volvió más complicada de lo que planeamos y como te digo, Seattle parece ser que está maldito, nunca dejan de pasar tragedias y si a eso le sumas nuestros problemas personales y el divorcio... Owen tenía bastante en su plato".

"Lo sé, pero somos amigos, debió confiar en mí como yo confié en él"

Notando que la plática estaba tomando un rumbo bastante dramático, Cristina, que no era buena lidiando con drama que no fuera el propio o el de Meredith, simplemente decidió cambiar de tema.

"Supe que ganaste el Harper Avery hace tres años y que no fuiste a la ceremonia de premiación, yo estuve nominada este año"

Cristina y los premios, pensó Teddy.

"Sí, no pude asistir, mi hija acababa de nacer y tenían poco que me había integrado a MEDCOM, pero me da gusto escuchar de tu nominación, de verdad nadie lo merece más que tú" Finalizó Teddy con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, esa es una de las razones por las que dejo Seattle, mientras esté ahí nunca ganaré un Harper Avery".

"Arizona me contó que parte del Grey Sloan ahora pertenece a la Fundación Harper Avery".

"Así es, por lo tanto ésta es mi oportunidad de empezar de cero... pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de Seattle, mejor cuéntame cómo te va en Alemania".

"Si te soy honesta no lo estoy disfrutando del todo... hace meses que no piso un quirófano, tengo montañas de papeleo por revisar diariamente, lo único que sé de la medicina actual es lo que hacemos en el ejército, no se absolutamente nada del mundo civil de la medicina y bueno, entre el trabajo y mi hija me queda poco tiempo para hacer otras cosas que no sean completar papeleo o hacer dibujos con acuarelas".

"Nunca pensé que serías madre. Cuando me enteré no podía creerlo. La vida es muy irónica ¿No es así?" Preguntó Cristina.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, mientras tú tienes una hija sin padre Owen muere porque alguien le dé un hijo".

Teddy no supo cómo contestar a esto.

"¿Sabes? Tú y Owen... ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro".

Escuchar a Cristina decir esto dejó a Teddy en shock.

"Quiero decir, nosotros éramos buenos, el sexo era increíble y funcionábamos juntos pero en el fondo siempre supe que no duraríamos, ambos queremos cosas abismalmente diferentes y tú... bueno, ustedes siempre sabían lo que pensaba el otro, siempre envidié eso de ti, que sabías cómo pensaba y cómo manejar la oscura y retorcida mente de Owen". Después de una larga pausa en la que Cristina veía como Teddy procesaba sus palabras, siguió hablando. "Deberías regresar a Seattle, a Owen, tal vez él nunca te lo diga pero te necesita, dese que te fuiste no fue el mismo".

Justo en ese momento regreso Richard y Cristina aprovechó para despedirse.

"No sabes el gusto que me dio verte, Teddy. Y piensa en lo que te dije, ustedes están destinados a ser".

Antes de que Teddy pudiera contestar Cristina ya estaba fuera de su vista.

"¿Quiénes están destinados a ser?" Preguntó Richard con curiosidad.

El resto de la semana pasó sin más sobresaltos. La conferencia de Teddy acerca de Técnicas Quirúrgicas en Heridos de Guerra en Bagdad fue un éxito y a excepción del encuentro sexual con Richard mientras ella estaba completamente ebria no había mucho que contar. Las palabras de Cristina seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, una y otra y otra vez. Hasta que Teddy tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Tal vez no solo la de ella...

 **Canción: Hey Girl – Lady Gaga ft. Florence Welch**


End file.
